No te hagas el héroe
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Stiles Stilinski sólo quería resolver un caso particular, pero sin darse cuenta, la aparición de un extraño siendo perseguido por dos desconocidos, desencadenarán un giro inesperado a su tranquila vida como oficial de policía. ¿Quién diría que el hijo del sheriff de Beacon Hills terminaría ayudando al hijo de una de las familias más peligrosas dentro de la mafia rumana?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Summary:** Stiles Stilinski sólo quería resolver un caso particular, pero sin darse cuenta, la aparición de un extraño siendo perseguido por dos desconocidos, desencadenarán un giro inesperado a su tranquila vida como oficial de policía. ¿Quién diría que el hijo del sheriff de Beacon Hills terminaría ayudando al hijo de una de las familias más peligrosas dentro de la mafia rumana?

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **«** **No te hagas el héroe** **»**

 **.**

* * *

Existía algo en Beacon Hills que llamaba a Stiles Stilinski a permanecer en ella.

Podría decir que era su hogar desde que tenía memoria, que poseía los mejores recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia en ella o que su padre trabajó en Beacon Hills desde siempre. Stiles Stilinski sólo sabía que todo lo que sucedía en Beacon Hills era tan tranquilo como se esperaba que fuesen en cualquier ciudad dentro del condado.

Ver a su padre salir desde temprano de su casa, portando su uniforme, placa y arma le sentaba hasta heroico cuando niño. Cuando fue creciendo y comprendió la labor de su padre como sheriff, sabía que quizá no fuese lo más emocionante del mundo pero seguía viéndolo como un héroe.

Por esa precisa razón, el unigénito de John Stilinski terminó portando el mismo uniforme, placa y arma que su padre tiempo atrás.

Volvió a mirar el reloj de su muñeca con cierto desánimo. Stiles siempre había sido un chico ansioso; tener veinticinco años no lo hacía distinto. Se reacomodó en el asiento de la patrulla que le correspondía mientras aguardaba a su compañero quien no parecía querer dejar tranquila a la cajera del minimarket. Sonrió cuando vio al hombre uniformado recostarse "casualmente" contra la pared mientras la conversación entre éste y la mujer se tornaba más interesante, a juzgar por la sonrisa de la joven.

Stiles se sorprendía por la facilidad que poseía su compañero a la hora de querer coquetear, por más que la edad ya no era un atractivo de como cuando era joven, para su compañero que rozaba los cuarenta y tantos, no parecía ser un impedimento.

─Idiota… ─Saltó de los labios de Stilinski con una sonrisa.

Dirigió su índice hasta la radio para pasar a una mejor estación, pues suponía que, lo que inició como una parada para comprar café, tardaría más de lo previsto. Una balada de los noventa se hizo oír en su parlante trasero que le provocó un pequeño flashback a su baile de graduación. Definitivamente, Stiles no podría dejar Beacon Hills aunque quisiera.

Levantó la vista nuevamente de la radio para centrarse en su compañero quien no parecía tener intención de marcharse aún. Echó un suspiro cansino, preguntándose por qué se le había asignado como compañero de un hombre que no parecía haber superado sus veinte años. Colocó las manos contra el volante, recostándose un poco contra éste y descansar la vista.

Durante las últimas semanas se había centrado en el papeleo sobre uno de los últimos casos que apareció en la estación de Policía y que su padre, personalmente, se lo había entregado. Una mujer desaparecida sin rastro alguno, era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. La habían visto por última vez saliendo del centro comercial pero de allí, nada más.

 _Lydia Martin_. Pelirroja, veinticinco años, vivía con una amiga y trabajaba como dueña de un local de ropas en el centro comercial donde fue vista por última vez. No tenía una relación estable con nadie que su amiga, Allison Argent, recordara, como para estimar algún desenlace amoroso en la historia. No tenía rivales, al menos no que quisieran hacerle daño. Bastante extraño.

Y mientras meditaba sobre el caso que había dejado sobre su escritorio para salir a "dar una vuelta" junto con su compañero de patrulla, algo llamó la atención del Stilinski.

Al final de la calle en la que estaba aparcado, entre la penumbra generada por las luces de los alumbrados entre árboles a la lejanía, vio moviéndose con insistencia. Aguzó la vista para descartar la idea de que sólo sea su imaginación y haya confundido algún arbusto, sin embargo, la figura de una persona resaltaba. Lo extraño no era la sencilla presencia de una persona a mitad de la noche, sino que parecía estar corriendo con clara desesperación.

Mucha desesperación.

Encendió el vehículo y se movilizó en su dirección. La persona había cruzado la calle para seguir la que la interceptaba. A medida que iba acercándose a doblar a la esquina, se percató de la complexión masculina que poseía.

El oficial de turno continuó su seguimiento sin llamar mucha la atención o eso fue hasta ver cómo dos figuras más se aparecieron en su rango de visión con toda la intención de seguir al hombre que vio en primer lugar. Equivocado o no, Stiles aceleró el motor de su vehículo para no perderlos de vista y averiguar de qué se trataba todo aquello.

La zona residencial comenzó a estrecharse hasta que el primer hombre fue perdido de vista. Los otros dos no tardaron en hacer lo mismo y Stiles lanzó una maldición por ello. Aparcó el vehículo en una esquina, bajó y tomó su arma en mano para rodear el perímetro, cerciorándose de que las cosas no se pongan feas. Si había algo que heredó de su padre era la persistencia para no dejar ir las cosas con facilidad.

Se mantuvo en silencio un momento, atento a todo movimiento por los alrededores. Si se movilizaban por la zona, entonces no estaban muy lejos o eso creía. Cuando avanzó unos pasos, oyó el escandaloso ruido provocado por unos botes metálicos de basura y entonces dio con lo que buscaba. Siguió el sonido del alboroto al cruzar unas cuadras más arriba de la calle en la que venía y vio nuevamente el violento correr de los dos hombres que secundaron al primero.

─¡Alto ahí! ─Bramó el Stilinski pero ninguno dio el brazo a torcer.

El joven oficial inició la corrida tras ellos, recordando que debía haber hecho más cardio cuando finalizó la academia policial. Sus piernas se movían con frenesí, intentando seguirle el ritmo a los sospechosos de la noche, asombrándose cuán ágiles podrían llegar a ser.

Volvió a gritar a los tres hombres porque se detuvieran pero no logró nada distinto, hasta que el primero dobló a la esquina derecha, llevándolos a todos tras él aunque la sorpresa se encontraba en que había una pared de concreto que finalizaba la callejuela, mas eso no impidió que el primero se subiese a unas cajas vacías para trepar la pared hasta llegar a la cima y con una patada, echarlas impidiendo que los otros dos lo imitasen.

Stiles los vio estáticos ante el muro, por lo que no dudó en sacar su placa.

─Oficial de Beacon Hills, muestren sus identificaciones ─Ordenó el uniformado y sólo entonces se giraron a mirarlo con un rostro para nada amigable.

─Eres un policía ─Señaló uno como si acabara de percatarse de su presencia todo ese tiempo.

─Hubiese preferido que lo notaran dos calles atrás, pero gracias ─Comentó Stiles, sarcástico─. No quiero pedírselo por las malas. Identificaciones. ─Llevó su diestra hacia su cintura ante la posibilidad de tener que recurrir a su arma.

─No necesitamos que un policía meta sus narices donde no le conviene ─Respondió el otro sujeto. Ambos comenzaron a avanzar hacia él de manera amenazante, logrando que Stiles acentuase su ceño fruncido.

─¡No lo repetiré otra vez, identificaciones! ─Dijo con mayor fuerza que antes, sosteniendo con firmeza su arma.

Ninguno se inmutó, sino que sacaron sus respectivas armas sin dejar de acercarse al oficial. Entonces deseó que su compañero de patrulla no se hubiese detenido a comprar café, pues no le vendría del todo mal que le secundase con un arma más ante aquella clara desventaja en número.

─¡Hey! ─Un bramido se oyó desde lo alto del muro de concreto volcando la atención hacia éste, encontrando al primer hombre encima con dos armas en cada mano. Un disparo desde cada una y sus perseguidores cayeron adoloridos al suelo, mientras sus piernas no dejaban de sangrar.

─¿Q…Qué demonios? ─Logró pronunciar Stiles ante el veloz movimiento del hombre del muro. Cuando se dio cuenta, éste había saltado hasta estar de vuelta sobre el suelo.

─Tienes que irte ─Habló el hombre. Stiles no comprendía a qué venía todo aquello pero no se movió ni un ápice, todo lo contrario, sujetó la pistola con mayor fuerza─. Ellos no te buscan a ti. Morirás si te quedas.

─¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! ─Preguntó completamente confundido.

El hombre carraspeó molesto y se dirigió hacia Stiles aunque éste no dejaba de apuntarlo. El sujeto cruzó entre los dos hombres que lo perseguían y volvió a dispararles en cada pierna nuevamente, para impedir que lo siguieran.

─No te hagas el héroe. ─Stiles lo miró confundido pero entonces, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, apreció el rostro del hombre que perseguían en primer lugar. Tez blanca, barba de una semana, ojos verdes y un semblante que no daba apertura a negociación alguna─. Tienes que irte.

─¿Quién eres y por qué te estaban persiguiendo? ─Stiles era bueno no escuchando, otra característica que no desapareció con los años.

El sujeto suspiró cansado y aprovechando la confusión del oficial, lo golpeó con la fuerza suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo. Stiles sólo sintió el golpe del puño y luego del asfalto para apreciar a la luna brillante burlándose de él desde lo alto. El rostro del hombre que lo agredió volvió a entrar a su campo de visión antes de perder la consciencia, aunque lo último que recordaba realmente fueron sus claras palabras.

 _No te hagas el héroe_.

* * *

En sus cinco años de servicio dentro del cuerpo policial no recordaba un momento más humillante que el haber despertado tirado en una callejuela por un vagabundo que trataba de robarle sus zapatos junto a su billetera de no ser porque a su compañero se le ocurrió reportar su patrullera "perdida" y dar con él en un completo estado de inconsciencia.

Vergonzoso era poco.

Ni siquiera se molestó en dejar que su padre le diera su discurso sobre lo que un buen oficial debía hacer cuando lo llamó a su oficina a reportar su _gran hazaña_ de la noche.

─¿Acaso has bebido, hijo? ─Inquirió Jon con furia contenida. Stiles rodó los ojos con desgano.

─Oh, claro y me acosté a dormir en plena calle, ¿no? Muy lógico.

─¿Entonces? ¿Qué demonios sucedió contigo? ─Su padre se notaba alterado pero más que nada, preocupado.

─Ya te lo dije. Perseguí a tres sospechosos correteándose en plena noche cuando dos de ellos trataron de dispararme hasta que el tercero los disparó a ellos antes de noquearme.

─¿Y por qué no encontramos a las otras tres personas que mencionas? ─Volvió a preguntar Jon cruzándose de brazos─. ¿Te has drogado…?

─¿Qué? ¡No! ─Stiles carraspeó en la silla frente a su padre como cuando era un niño apenas y dejó salir aire de su pecho, aquello no estaba funcionando─. Escucha, déjame patrullar por las noches para encontrar a éstas personas. Sé que no estoy loco y que podrían ser sospechosos.

─No, escúchame tú a mí. Irás a la cita con el médico, te tomarás los turnos matutinos y descansarás por la noche. ─Stiles iba a protestar pero su padre no le dio tiempo para ello─. Eso implica que no harás trasnochadas fuera, al menos por el tiempo que diga el médico. Buena jornada, Stilinski.

Stiles se guardó los comentarios que tenía para su padre porque sabía que cuando a su padre se le metía algo a la cabeza, no pararía hasta cumplirlo. Él ya no tenía mucho qué hacer en la oficina del sheriff, su padre no accedería por más razones que le brinde, así que se levantó del asiento para salir de allí, diciéndose a sí mismo que él no estaba loco, no estaba ebrio y mucho menos drogado como para imaginar toda la escena de la noche anterior.

Y se lo probaría.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Es la primera historia para éste fandom y por ende, el primer fic Sterek que publicaré por aquí. Adoro ésta pareja y me alegra tanto saber que hay tanto material de ellos :3

No tengo mucho por agregar salvo que será un AU, eso significa que no habrá hombres lobos. Espero que les guste éste primer capítulo :D

Nos estamos leyendo~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Summary:** Stiles Stilinski sólo quería resolver un caso particular, pero sin darse cuenta, la aparición de un extraño siendo perseguido por dos desconocidos, desencadenarán un giro inesperado a su tranquila vida como oficial de policía. ¿Quién diría que el hijo del sheriff de Beacon Hills terminaría ayudando al hijo de una de las familias más peligrosas dentro de la mafia rumana?

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 _ **«Noche Libre»**_

 **.**

La paciencia no era una virtud propia de Stiles Stilinski, de hecho, la mayor parte de su vida, la ansiedad era la principal protagonista dentro suyo y por más que los años se le encimaran sobre los hombros, el hijo del Sheriff de Beacon Hills seguía mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior cuando trataba de contener sus arranques de ansiedad.

Una de las lecciones que había aprendido durante la academia policial era a contener las emociones para no ser presa de ellas cuando la situación lo ameritase. Stiles, por más negaciones que imponga, era de fácil arranque cuando la razón se le escapaba de las manos.

"Muy comprometido" fueron algunas de las calificaciones hechas por sus superiores a la hora del juicio real; por su puesto, Stiles sabía que aquellas dos palabras no necesariamente significaban una felicitación ni debía de sentirse feliz por ello. Los que lo conocían sabían que cuando algo se le metía dentro, era muy difícil de sacarlo; si tomaba un caso, por más trabas que se encontrase por delante, Stiles seguiría allí, logrando hallar respuestas a sus preguntas.

Muy comprometido con su trabajo, tanto que a veces perdía la cabeza.

Como lo era en esos momentos.

Stiles miró a sus costados buscando algún rostro conocido, alguien que pudiese reconocerlo o delatarlo, pero a medida que observaba, sus latidos se hacían más regulares. El hijo del Sheriff tenía un caso entre ceja y ceja que no podía simplemente dejar pasar, al igual que el episodio del callejón con el extraño huyendo de dos desconocidos que pretendían atraparlo.

 _No te hagas el héroe._ Esa frase seguía rondando en su mente cuando lo recordaba, provocándole cerrar los puños con fuerza, conteniendo las ganas de increpar a aquel hombre. La noche no impidió que Stiles apreciara el verdor en los ojos del desconocido ni la mirada molesta que le dedicó esa noche, como si de un chiquillo inmaduro se tratase.

Maldijo en su interior, conteniendo la rabia que volvía a surgir en él, aguardando el momento preciso para accionar.

Si bien, tenía el caso Martin sobre su escritorio, la idea de ignorar el suceso de un hombre siendo perseguido por desconocidos no le cuadraba por lo que, apenas su turno de patrullar dio luz verde, Stiles Stilinski tomó sus cosas y encendiendo el motor de su vehículo, se dirigió rumbo a la misma callejuela donde los vio, ignorando el hecho de que aquel no era la zona que le correspondía velar esa tarde.

Apenas se cercioró que no había nadie que pudiese reconocerlo fuera de su zona, bajó del vehículo portando el uniforme de la policía, su brillante placa y su arma en el cinturón del lado izquierdo del pantalón.

La tarde se estaba poniendo, coloreando la ciudad en tonos cálidos, como siempre le habían gustado. Levantó la vista al cielo rojizo y sonrió ligeramente. Un atisbo de memoria se coló entre sus ojos y el cielo el tiempo suficiente para apreciarlo y regresar su atención a su alrededor.

La misma calle se erigió frente a sus ojos y Stiles recreó todo lo sucedido con los tres desconocidos, memorizando los movimientos del hombre de orbes verdes que cruzó el gran muro valiéndose de cajas y contenedores de basura para huir de sus perseguidores. Recordó el cómo los hombres ponían su vida en perseguirlo. Razones había bastante en su cabeza y eso hacía que recorriese con mayor cautela.

Se acercó hasta los botes de basura y cajas vacías de madera, viéndolas apiladas ordenadamente, como si no hubiese sucedido nada la otra noche. Comenzó a indagar entre ellas, moviendo las cajas con su pie, alumbrando con su linterna entre ellas, buscando algún indicio que lo guiase al hombre de la otra noche.

Nada.

Había odiado la sensación que le generó la burla de su compañero de patrulla, instando a que todo fue producto de su golpe e inconsciencia de esa vez. Él no estaba loco, no estaba imaginando nada y debía de demostrarlo.

Cuando su mente parecía más absorta buscando respuestas, el sonido de su teléfono lo sacó abruptamente de su burbuja, como si el sonido haya perforado cual aguja. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo reconociendo el nombre de Scott McCall en la pantalla. Sonrió y al instante, tomó la llamada.

─Dime que no te arrestaron por andar con exceso de velocidad. ─Saludó Stiles con gracia oyendo la risa de su mejor amigo tras la línea─. Seré policía y el hijo del sheriff, pero no puedo andar ablandando las leyes sólo por ti, viejo.

─Me alegra saber hasta qué punto llega tu amistad ─Contraatacó Scott, causando que ambos rieran como antes─. No lo has olvidado, ¿o sí?

─¿Olvidar? ─El suspiro tras la otra línea rememoró a Stiles la última conversación que tuvo con el ex-capitán del equipo de Lacrosse─. ¡No me digas que es hoy!

─¡Maldición, Stiles! Fuiste tú quien me insistió para ir a la dichosa fiesta de ex-alumnos del Instituto y ¿lo has olvidado?

Stiles se llevó una mano a la frente, fregándose la cara sin borrar la sonrisa avergonzada que tenía puesta. Hacía como un mes, Stiles le había insistido a Scott para ir a la fiesta de reencuentro de su promoción de egresados del Instituto Beacon Hills. Un mes que le sabían eternos a Stiles tras todo el trabajo que había estado acumulándose y absorbiéndolo de a poco.

─Stiles, si me dices que no vas…

─No, claro que iré. ¡Vamos, será divertido! ─Volvió a resaltar el policía─. Imagínate a todos nuestros compañeros en el mismo gimnasio de nuestra adolescencia.

─Mas te vale no faltar ─Dijo Scott a modo de advertencia, generando risas por parte suya.

─Ya, ya. Stiles tiene palabra, no lo olvides. Nos vemos a la noche ─Se despidió. Scott hizo lo mismo y cortaron la llamada.

Stiles miró nuevamente la pantalla de su teléfono con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro. Recordó el día en que su padre le había confesado que había perdido contacto con todos sus amigos del instituto; Stiles temía por ello, temía perder amistad con sus amigos de la adolescencia, pero tras la llamada de su mejor amigo, supo que no era así.

Levantó la mirada al cielo, viéndolo cada vez menos brillante. La tarde se estaba poniendo y sobre ésta, la noche daba sus primeros indicios de llegada. Volvió a mirar los cubos de basura y las cajas, un suspiro salió de él.

Demasiado comprometido, volvió a repetirse a sí mismo. Se llevó una mano por el rostro, conteniendo la impotencia de que muchas veces, uno no puede ganar. Pateó el cubo de basura en un arranque de rabia que, en tiempo pasados, cuando era aún un torpe adolescente, terminaría por lastimando los dedos de su pie. Aquel ya no era su caso, no se ganó ninguna dolencia de antaño, todo lo contrario.

Ante el impacto, los cubículos resonaron y temblaron un poco, causando que se sintiese un poco mejor. Cuando se disponía a marcharse de allí de regreso a su vehículo con intenciones de ir a la verdadera zona que le correspondía, algo llamó su atención. Un brillo del que no se había percatado momento antes relució frente a él, por debajo del basurero que había pateado.

Curioso, se encogió sobre sus rodillas para apreciar su nuevo descubrimiento. Aguzó la vista cuando reconoció que había algo aguardándolo por debajo del gran contenedor metálico; cuando metió la mano por debajo de éste, tomó lo que creyó ver y apenas la luz pegó el objeto reconoció un colgante oscuro, cuyo dije era la unión de tres espirales.

Stiles lo observó detenidamente, analizando cada parte, buscando que esa pequeña pieza pudiese significar algo ante sus miles de preguntas.

Entonces, el sonido de un paso en falso lo alertó. Alguien estaba cerca suyo y acababa de retroceder. Stiles se giró y vio a una persona encapuchada mirándola a unos pasos de él, intentando reparar en su anonimato entre las sombras proyectadas por los edificios.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del policía, la persona retrocedió otro paso y echó a correr lejos suyo. Stiles gritó a que se detuviera, pero el desconocido hizo caso omiso a su orden, por lo que el oficial terminó echando una carrera contra la del fisgón que tenía por delante.

─¡Detente! ─Volvió a repetir pero la persona no hacía más que correr y correr.

En un momento dado, el desconocido parece tropezarse con una persona que caminaba en sentido contrario, haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo permitiendo que Stiles tomara la delantera de la situación.

Tomó a la persona del brazo cuando la capucha cayó y el rostro de una mujer se encontró con la del oficial. El ceño acentuado en la mujer y sus ojos amenazantes causaron estragos silenciosos en el hombre.

─¿Por qué corrías? ─Interrogó, pero ella, en lugar de responder, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño aerosol anti-violación que terminó rociando sobre los ojos del oficial, consiguiendo que el hombre la soltara y ella echara a correr nuevamente─. ¡Maldición! ─Bramó adolorido mientras intentaba calmar el ardor en su vista.

El oficial trató de seguirle el paso a la desconocida, pero la imposibilidad visual y el dolor que conllevaba, pudo más con él. Se maldijo y maldijo a la sospechosa por actuar de ese modo y sólo entonces, la voz bien conocida (y poco agradable) por Stiles, lo hizo volcar la atención sobre lo que tenía delante.

─¡Suéltame, maldita sea! ─Gritaba desaforadamente la mujer al ser presa por otro oficial de Beacon Hills, precisamente uno de los que se burlaron de Stilinski cuando su gran hazaña en el callejón recorrió el departamento.

─¡Eh, Stilinski! ─Gritó el oficial con una sonrisa divertida─. Primero un vagabundo y ahora una niña. ¿Qué sigue?

La risotada desatada a continuación fue suficiente para hacer pasar el ardor de ojos y acentuar el dolor en el orgullo. _Perfecto_ , pensó con desgana.

* * *

Stiles fregó sus ojos, mojándolos nuevamente con el agua del lavatorio del baño. Los friccionó y sintió alivio que el ardor fuese disminuyendo en ellos. Parpadeó un par de veces y observó su reflejo en el espejo que tenía delante. Sus ojos estaban rojizos, pero al menos la molestia en ellos había disminuido. Colocó las manos sobre la mesa del lavabo y dejó salir un suspiro de él, sin dejar de mirar su reflejo.

Encogido de hombros, se separó de la mesada y se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño que contaba la estación de policía de Beacon Hills. La noticia de su "gran hazaña" había corrido como pólvora encendida y los comentarios no hacían más que explotar a su alrededor.

Desde que había iniciado su carrera policial, muchas personas estaban al pendiente de él. Claro que cuando decía "al pendiente" no era precisamente a la espera de ayudarlo o ver que necesitase algo, todo lo contrario; al tratarse del hijo del Sheriff, muchos cotilleaban que su afiliación a la comisaría se debía a eso y pocos creían en su propia capacidad, diciendo que sólo estaba allí porque era "el hijo del sheriff". Nunca pensó que odiaría esas palabras.

Las personas estaban al pendiente de hazañas como las del callejón y con la chica del aerosol para hablar con mayor credibilidad sobre la incompetencia de Stiles Stilinski.

Esas palabras en su cabeza lo hicieron dudar sobre si quería o no salir del cuarto de baño; se regañó mentalmente, no podía quedarse toda la vida allí, temiendo las críticas de los demás.

 _No te hagas el héroe._

Volvió a recordar esas palabras. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió casi con rabia por ellas. La imagen de su padre fuera del baño, recostado contra la pared frente a él redujeron su enfado al mínimo, mas al ver el rostro ceñudo de John Stilinski, volvió a sentirse como el adolescente de dieciséis años que llegaba tarde a su casa y su padre lo aguardaba en el sillón, esperando la gran explicación de su llegada.

Frunció el ceño y pretendió pasar de su padre con la excusa de que tenía mucho que hacer.

─¿Qué hacías en una zona que no te correspondía, Stilinski? ─Inquirió su padre impidiéndole avanzar demasiado.

Stiles se encogió de hombros y se giró a mirarlo.

─Estaba comprando algo de una tienda cuando apareció la chica y echó a correr. Nada de otro mundo ─Respondió, pero su excusa no parecía ser creíble para su padre. No le sorprendería, su padre era un detector de mentiras y Stiles no quería lidiar con eso, no en esos momentos que tenían varios pares de ojos a la espera de verlo fracasar nuevamente─. Escucha, tengo mucho trabajo. No volverá a suceder.

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de su padre, Stiles se volvió sobre sus pies para retomar la marcha rumbo a la zona de declaraciones donde se encontraba la chica que lo atacó con el bendito aerosol. El vidrio le dio un panorama de la mujer que estaba siendo interrogada por una oficial que tomaba sus declaraciones.

Stiles se concentró en estudiarla antes de entrar junto a ellas, observando la tensión en la postura de la chica y la celeridad en su forma de hablar. Cuando la atrapó al caer al piso y ésta se volvió a mirarlo, Stiles creyó ver resentimiento en sus ojos pero en esos momentos, sabía que no sólo expresaba eso la mujer.

También miedo.

Entró a la oficina y la mujer levantó sus ojos a él y volvió a encontrarse con esos ojos cargados de miedo y por ende, de rabia. Ella parecía asustada por lo que pudiese sucederle, entonces a Stiles le resultaba incluso inofensiva. Ella trataba de huir de algo, algo que él aún no conocía.

─¿Qué tenemos aquí? ─Preguntó Stiles a la oficial que le tomaba las declaraciones.

─Se llama Malia Tale, menor de edad, agresión policial ─Dijo la mujer policía con un deje de gracia en la última parte que no pasó desapercibido por Stiles─. Y… Tenencia de arma de fuego.

Stiles volcó su mirada de la oficial a la de la interrogada, quien se encogió de hombros mirando a otro punto, quizá avergonzada de haber sido atrapada.

─Entonces, tuve suerte de que no decidieras dispararme ─Comentó Stiles a Malia. Ella no parecía querer responder, por lo que Stiles se encogió de hombros y se acercó a ella─. ¿Tienes idea de que portar armas sin permiso, peor aún, siendo menor de edad, es un delito grave? ─Malia siguió sin responderle, causando que Stiles perdiera la poca paciencia que poseía en esos momentos. Suspiró para volver a mirar a la oficial─. ¿Ha hecho ya una llamada?

─Se rehúsa a dármelo ─Dijo la mujer─. Lo que me resulta aún más extraño ─Volvió a hablar la oficial─, no encuentro en el sistema a ninguna Malia Tale.

Stiles miró con desconfianza a la muchacha que tenía delante, como si ésta pudiese ser capaz de cualquier cosa ante el primer paso en falso.

─¿No tienes documentos? ─Preguntó Stiles.

─Carece de cualquier tipo de documento ─Responde la oficial─. Al parecer o, fue despojada de todas sus pertenencias o pretende ocultar algo.

Stiles miró severamente a la chica que tenía delante entonces, se volvió a la oficial con intenciones de marcharse.

─Métanla en una celda hasta que se digne a hablar. No podemos actuar sin documentos y ella, sin un adulto que se haga responsable.

─¡¿Qué?! ─La voz de Malia sonó histérica, haciendo que los dos oficiales la miraran─. ¡No pueden dejarme en una celda!

─¿Y qué esperas que hagamos? ¿Dejarte libre para que vayas a quemarle los ojos a todo aquel que pase frente a ti? ─Preguntó Stiles sin ocultar su molestia. Ella sólo pareció enfurecerse más.

─¡No pueden dejarme en una celda! ─Volvió a repetir─. _Ellos_ me encontrarán y me matarán… ¡No pueden hacerlo!

─¿Ellos? ─Preguntó Stiles frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza─. ¿Quiénes?

Malia intentaba hablar pero parecía que temía por lo que iría a decir. Stiles leía miedo en ella, un genuino miedo que causaba tantas preguntas en él. Finalmente, el oficial se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta la menor, recostándose contra el escritorio que contaba el sitio.

─Dinos algún número que podamos llamar. Si estás en peligro o algo semejante, éste es el lugar preciso donde puedes hablar de esto. ─Stiles ya no se notaba molesto y Malia parecía ceder un poco más.

─No lo entiendes… Si llamo a alguien… Ellos… ─Stiles se dio cuenta de cuán blancos estaban los nudillos de la chica delante de él, pues tenía los puños cerrados, impedidos por un par de esposas que imposibilitaban sus movimientos. Ella se notaba alterada nuevamente─. Necesito que busques a alguien.

─¿Buscar a alguien? ─Preguntó Stiles con una sonrisa divertida─. ¿Qué crees que somos, niña? ─Ella frunció aún más el ceño─. Te pedimos un simple número. Necesitamos llamar a alguien que te conozca y pueda sacarte de aquí, porque…

─Hale ─Respondió Malia, cansada de tantas vueltas. Stiles la miró interrogante, pero no pasó por alto el cómo el labio inferior de la muchacha temblaba ligeramente─. Busca a Derek Hale… Por favor… Él debe saber que vienen por nosotros.

Derek Hale, repitió Stiles, pero antes de poder decir algo más, preguntar algo más sobre éste nuevo nombre, dos oficiales entraron a la oficina listos para llevarse a Malia Tale a la celda que contaba la comisaría.

Ella trató de zafarse, de soltarse del agarre fuerte de los oficiales, diciéndoles que no entendían lo que estaban haciendo, que estaban sentenciándolos a todos, pues vendrían a por ella y los matarían a todos en el proceso. Ella buscaba la mirada de Stiles, buscaba algún indicio de esperanza en él, pero él sabía que no podría hacer nada.

Pero la mirada de miedo de Malia le estrujó el pecho, repitiendo sus palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza. Ella estaba huyendo de algo, pero él aún no dimensionaba el tamaño del peligro que la perseguía.

Cuando cruzó frente a él, Malia logró zafar un brazo de los policías y con éste, tomó la camisa de Stiles para jalarlo con ella. Él intentó liberarse de ella, pero ella tenía un agarre bastante fuerte.

─Te buscarán a ti también ─Dijo Malia cuando se acercó a él─. Buscarán lo que encontraste en el callejón.

Los policías la estironearon y quitaron de encima a Stiles, quien quedó aturdido tras aquellas palabras. Miró a Malia marcharse con los policías y sus latidos se aceleraron considerablemente, puesto que no creía que nadie supiera sobre su hallazgo en el callejón.

 _Buscarán lo que encontraste en el callejón._

Stiles dudó en detenerlos, en preguntarle a Malia sobre lo que sabía acerca del colgante que encontró, pero sabía que no era el momento. Debía mantener el perfil bajo en ese asunto, puesto que nadie parecía creer en su palabra ni en el suceso vivido noches atrás.

No podía hacer nada. No podía ser un héroe. Y eso estaba matándolo.

* * *

El agua templada ayudaba a liberar tensión de sus músculos, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo iba relajándose de a poco a medida que el agua lo empapaba bajo la ducha. Stiles se llevó ambas manos a su rostro y se lo fregó mientras el agua caía por éste. Aún sentía un poco de ardor en los ojos, pero en menor magnitud, para su suerte. No mentía al pensar que aquel aerosol podría dejarlo con la vista nula o por lo menos dañada, pero su suerte era otra.

Pasó ambas manos por su cabello, peinándoselo hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, dejando que el agua alejara todo pensamiento de él, intentando relajarse, pero aún quedaba algo en su mente. Aún recordaba el miedo tatuado en los ojos de Malia y la sensación de que, pudiendo hacer algo, no lo hizo.

 _Si sus palabras eran ciertas, entonces…_ Silenció sus pensamientos porque culpabilizarse de algo que no podía remediar era gastar fuerzas en vano.

 _Te buscarán a ti también… Buscarán lo que encontraste en el callejón._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, quería dejar de pensar en eso. Tenía que hacerlo.

Antes de dejar la estación de policía esa noche, Stiles entró a la oficina de su padre con un pedido claro. Su padre escuchó las palabras de su hijo con respecto a lo sucedido en la sala de interrogatorio, sobre la identidad dudosa de la joven que atraparon pero quitando el hecho de que Stiles había acudido a aquel callejón por el colgante.

─Si te digo que cuidaremos de Malia Tale, ¿te irás de una vez? ─Preguntó su padre con un deje de gracia en su voz. Stiles se encogió de hombros.

─No, me iré si me prometes que, ante cualquier movilización sospechosa durante la noche, me marcarás. Vendré enseguida.

─Hijo, eres policía, no un justiciero que debe evitar el mal a toda costa ─Respondió su padre. Stiles apartó la mirada, volviendo a recordar las palabras del hombre de ojos verdes─. Tienes una noche libre, eso significa que puedes olvidarte un poco de trabajo por una noche. No se caerá el mundo porque tú no estés.

Stiles sonrió y golpeó el hombro de su padre a modo cariñoso que fue correspondido por una carcajada por parte del mayor. Finalmente, Stiles se retiró de la estación con la preocupación latente en su pecho y seguía así, a pesar de estar bajo la ducha, luchando por tranquilizarse. Tenía un mal presentimiento y por más fuerzas que ponga en el acto de repelerlo, no se iba.

Cerró el grifo de la ducha y con una toalla se secó el cuerpo, para finalmente, atarlo a su cintura y salir del baño. Cuando entró a su cuarto, vislumbró la pantalla de su teléfono encenderse sobre su escritorio y ni siquiera necesitó ver la pantalla para reconocer que se trataría de Scott.

─¿Desde cuándo tan ansioso? ─Preguntó divertido Stiles, oyendo la risa nerviosa de su amigo.

─Tú eras el enfermo de la puntualidad. ¿Qué nos sucedió? ─Ambos rieron─. Dime que ya estás en camino; estoy sólo… Con Isaac. Dime que ya vienes. ─Lo último salió como un susurro, claramente para no hacerse oír por su acompañante.

Stiles no reparó en su risa tras la línea tras oír aquella frase. Scott McCall nunca sintió tanta ansiedad, no cuando eso no involucraba a su ex-novio de la preparatoria, Isaac Lahey. Un romance de tres años que terminó cuando la universidad y la distancia los separó.

Lo que más gracia le daba a Stilinski era el no haber previsto que la fiesta de ex-alumnos, involucraría también a Isaac, siendo éste también un ex-alumno del Instituto de Beacon Hills.

─Tranquilo, tranquilo. Trata de que no te mate cuando llegue ─Bromeó Stiles pero la risa nerviosa en Scott claramente no daba pie a bromas─. Intenta no tomar demasiado, sabes cómo te pones cuando lo haces.

─Muy gracioso. Apúrate que creo que tendré otro ataque de asma ─La línea se cortó y Stiles sonrió divertido mirando su pantalla.

Durante su estadía en la preparatoria, Stiles fue testigo del romance adolescente que afectó a Scott McCall por el huérfano y, aparentemente, frágil, Isaac Lahey. Scott siempre sintió esa necesidad por proteger a las personas. Isaac necesitaba alguien en quien confiar. Fueron los tres años más felices para ambos, pero las historias de adolescentes no siempre terminan bien.

O al menos, para Scott e Isaac.

Stiles volvió a dejar su teléfono sobre el escritorio para buscar la ropa que usaría esa noche. Una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de jeans, algo sencillo. Fue hasta su mesa de noche para colocarse su colonia, cuando volvió a encontrarse con el colgante que rescató del callejón. Lo observó detenidamente para tomarlo con su diestra, admirándolo en silencio.

Recordó al hombre del callejón, sus ojos intensos y verdes, el hecho de estar siendo perseguido.

Recordó a Malia Tale, huyendo de _quienes querían matarla_ aún sin saber muy bien por qué. Recordó sus palabras, recordó el nombre que le había dado. Recordó el cómo ella lo miró antes de ser llevada a la celda.

Apretó con fuerza el dije y trató de hacer memoria de más cosas, de hilar los hechos, pero, aunque no tuviese fundamentos para unir el acontecimiento del callejón con Malia, sentía que estaban relacionados. Principalmente, porque Malia lo había visto recoger el dije del suelo.

 _Te buscarán a ti también… Buscarán lo que encontraste en el callejón._

─Deja de pensar en eso, Stiles… ─Se dijo a sí mismo, intentando apartar las cosas, por un momento, de su cabeza.

Terminó de prepararse y bajó las escaleras de su departamento para ir a por las llaves de su jeep. Ya no poseía el jeep de su adolescencia, protagonista de millones de historias durante ésta, pero no podía deshacerse de su amor por el modelo, por lo que cambió su antiguo jeep por uno muy parecido, pero, por supuesto, en mejor estado.

Sonrió cuando encendió el motor. En memorias pasadas, el motor tendría su periodo de tiempo para encenderse. Sonrió divertido, poniéndose en marcha para ir a rescatar a su mejor amigo de los romances fallidos del instituto.

Encendió la radio poniendo una de sus emisoras favoritas, clásicos de los 80' en adelante. La tan conocida canción _Every breath you take_ sonó y Stiles subió un poco más el volumen, cantándolo por lo bajo a dúo con Sting del 83'.

Iba por una de las carreteras que conducían al Instituto Beacon Hills, lucía desértica y la iluminación no era tan buena. Siempre le había parecido algo tétrico el paisaje de las carreteras de Beacon Hills con esa poca iluminación y la cantidad de bosque que tenían alrededor, como si fuese una escena propia para alguna película de terror de los 90'.

Cuando regresó su atención a la carretera oscura, iluminada tan sólo por la luna enaltecida, ver una ligera columna de humo ascender llamó su atención. Aceleró el paso del jeep y a medida que avanzaba, el humo iba tomando más forma. Entonces, al acercarse más, vio la figura de una persona avanzando hacia la carretera casi arrastrándose.

Stiles frenó apenas reconoció que se trataba de un vehículo destrozado a causa de un choque contra uno de los frondosos árboles que contaba la carretera, siendo la fuente de aquella columna de humo. Bajó del vehículo y se dirigió de prisa al hombre que salía a rastras del vehículo, reconociendo que no estaba sólo. Había un cuerpo tendido junto a él, inconsciente.

─Hey, ¿qué sucedió? ─Preguntó Stiles apenas llegó junto al hombre. Su mirada fue directo al cuerpo de la mujer recostada sobre el suelo.

─Tienes que irte… ─Stiles reconoció esa voz. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los verdes profundos que recordaba día tras día, cuya frase nunca parecía poder sacar de su cabeza─. Llévatala… Por favor…

Era el mismo hombre del callejón, pero en esos momentos, no gozaba de la agilidad ni viveza que poseyó aquella noche. El choque le causó varios golpes en su cuerpo, pudiendo ver cómo la sien del hombre estaba sangrando. Stiles frunció el ceño y volteó a la mujer para poder ver su rostro. Seguía respirando, algo que tranquilizó a Stiles.

─Llamaré a una ambulacia y una patrulla para…

─No. ─La voz del hombre sonaba defnitiva, no daba espacio a dudas. Stiles lo miró confundido─. Si lo haces, vendrán a terminar el trabajo.

─¿Quiénes? ¿Esto fue provocado? ─Preguntó Stiles, recibiendo un asentimiento débil por parte del hombre─. Con más razón. Necesito llamar a una patrulla.

─¡Sólo llévate a mi hermana! ─Gritó molesto─. Al final de calle Forthwar hay una casa modesta. Busca a Deaton. Él sabrá qué hacer con ella ─Dijo mirando el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermana.

─¿Y qué pretendes que haga contigo? ¿Dejarte aquí? ─Stiles estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Ignoró las palabras del hombre y tomó a la chica con cuidado de no moverla demasiado para subirla a la parte trasera del Jeep, recostándola en el asiento.

Cuando se volvió para ir a por el hombre, éste se encontraba enderezándose sobre el suelo, pero lucía demasiado herido. El sujeto intentó estabilizarse cuando estuvo en pie, pero el equilibrio le falló amagando con caerse de bruces al suelo, mas Stiles logró llegar a él a tiempo para impedirlo.

Apenas sujetó al hombre contra su cuerpo, sintió cómo su camisa estaba humedeciéndose. Bajó la mirada para encontrar cómo la blancura de su camisa iba tornándose escarlata por la sangre que desprendía el hombre de su cuerpo.

Stiles maldijo por lo bajo y tomó fuerzas para llevar al hombre hasta el asiento del copiloto de su jeep y subirlo. Casi era un peso muerto, pues no parecía poseer mucha fuerza en él. Stiles comprobó que el hombre tenía una herida considerable en su costado, claramente no fue producto netamente del choque.

Se deshizo de su camisa blanca quedando con una camisilla del mismo color que también fue pintada de rojo y con su prenda, hizo un ovillo para impedir que la sangre siga escurriéndose de él.

─Aprieta aquí y mantente despierto. ─Ordenó Stiles.

─Nada de patrullas o ambulancias…

─Tú no das las órdenes aquí, grandote ─Respondió de mala gana Stiles antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse hacia el volante para partir de allí de una vez.

─Ve a la calle Forthwar, Deaton sabrá que hacer ─Volvió a hablar el hombre en un hilo de voz, retorciéndose por el dolor que tenía en su costado.

 _Herida de bala_ , supuso Stiles, arrancando el motor del vehículo, preguntándose si sería buena idea seguir las instrucciones del hombre o hacer lo que la ley mandaba.

Recordó las palabras de Malia, su promesa de muerte si es que la mantenían allí. Temía que fuese cierto y ver al hombre y a su hermana ante semejante accidente, parecía ser una premonición de ello.

─Muy bien, Stiles. Es tu noche libre, puedes ignorar las leyes por un día ─Se dijo a sí mismo cuando su destino dejó de ser la fiesta del Instituto para convertirse en una carrera contra el tiempo rumbo a la dirección citada por el hombre que se desangraba junto a él.

Stiles volvió a darle un último vistazo al rostro adolorido del hombre del callejón mientras la música seguía sonando en la radio.

 _«Oh can't you see, you belong to me. My poor heart aches with every step you take»_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Summary:** Stiles Stilinski sólo quería resolver un caso particular, pero sin darse cuenta, la aparición de un extraño siendo perseguido por dos desconocidos, desencadenarán un giro inesperado a su tranquila vida como oficial de policía. ¿Quién diría que el hijo del sheriff de Beacon Hills terminaría ayudando al hijo de una de las familias más peligrosas dentro de la mafia rumana?

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 _ **«Mal Presentimiento»**_

 **.**

El aroma de Talia se asemejaba a los viñedos y al vino antiguo, aquel cuyo sabor, a medida que se volvía más y más añejado, era más delicioso. Talia tenía una esencia a otoño, cuando las hojas parecían adornar el jardín y la imagen era la lucha constante entre el verde del pasto y el castaño de las hojas muertas.

Derek Hale recordaba a su madre siempre caminando en aquel trayecto con esencia a otoño. Todas las tardes, cuando el sol pintaba con aquel tono cálido añadiendo más vida a los amplios viñedos que contaban en Bucarest, Talia caminaba bajo éstos, empapándose en la esencia de las uvas que prontamente serían convertidos en el más exquisito vino.

Cuando niño, Derek se recordaba correr escaleras abajo hasta alcanzar a su madre y caminar junto a ella. De entre los tres hijos de Talia Hale, Derek era el más apegado a ella. Su madre, al oírlo correr hacia ella, volteaba a verlo con una sonrisa serena, tan propia en ella y le extendía su mano para que él la tomara.

Aroma a vino, otoño y serenidad era lo que caracterizaba a su madre. Era como Derek la asociaba, por más que ya Bucarest dejó de ser su hogar y tierra americana terminó por recibirlos, él siempre encontraba esos tres detalles en su madre.

Ojos color vino, cabellos de otoño y sonrisa serena. Esa era Talia Hale.

─Madre… ─Salió de los labios de Derek cuando vislumbró a su madre caminando bajo los viñedos de Bucarest. Ella no pareció escucharlo, pues seguía caminando a un ritmo pausado. Derek comenzó a llamarla con mayor insistencia, hasta que finalmente, ella volteó a mirarlo─. ¿Madre?

Talia lo observaba con claro semblante preocupado, con miedo incluso. Ya no encontró su sonrisa serena. Derek comenzó a correr hacia ella, tenía que alcanzarla. Ella estaba en peligro, lo sabía.

Todo por su culpa.

Pero por más que corriese, Talia parecía más y más lejana. Derek extendió su mano como solía hacer cuando niño, cuando iba a por su madre para caminar junto a ella, pero ella sólo siguó alejándose.

─¡Madre! ─Volvió a gritar, pero no obtenía ningún resultado.

Sus pies tropezaron y el suelo lo recibió. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia donde esperaba ver a su madre, sólo encontró en el corazón del bosque de Beacon Hills, cuando la luna yacía en su máximo esplendor, observándolo en silencio.

Buscó a sus alrededores, algo que le dijese qué hacía allí, pero sólo encontró la silueta de una persona de pie, dándole la espalda, admirando casi hipnóticamente, la luna sobre ambos.

─Disculpa… ─Habló Derek intentando llamar la atención del desconocido, pero éste no parecía tener intenciones de voltearse. Derek comenzó a impacientarse sobre el curso de los acontecimientos, de cómo nadie parecía escucharlo o querer hacerlo. Se acercó a él a zancadas hasta tomar el hombro del desconocido y hacerlo voltear─. Hey…

Ver el rostro del mismo policía de la otra noche le tomó por sorpresa, principalmente porque se encontraba totalmente empapado en su propia sangre, con la mirada vacía y el rostro magullado.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando la ilusión onírica llegó a su fin y la realidad volvió a traerlo de regreso. Dejó el viñedo de su infancia y el bosque en su subconsciente para mirar el techo blanco de una casa que no le correspondía. Comenzó a ser consciente de los dolores que azotaban su cuerpo y de los últimos acontecimientos previos a su desmayo.

Los habían atacado.

Maldijo en su interior pensando en Cora, su hermana y trató de reincorporarse del sillón en donde yacía recostado, mas un dolor lacerante concentrado en su costado derecho hizo que se detuvera abruptamente. Bajó la vista a la zona adolorida y vio su torso desnudo y vendado donde recordaba haber sido herido por una bala al tratar de huir.

─Maldita sea… ─Murmuró molesto, luchando contra el dolor al tratar de sentarse en el sillón.

─Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

Derek levantó la vista hacia Deaton, quien se encontraba escribiendo algo en su escritorio. Derek fue consciente, entonces de que yacía en la casa del médico en quien guardaba profunda confianza, una de las pocas personas con las que podía darse aquel lujo.

─¿Dónde está mi hermana? ─Preguntó ignorando la advertencia del médico, sentándose de todos modos sobre el sillón.

─En mi habitación, durmiendo. No ha sufrido mayores daños a los propios del choque que tuvieron ─Respondió, finalizando su escritura para ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el más joven─. Ten, necesitas tomarlos en horarios si quieres que el dolor desaparezca y los tejidos se regeneren ─Habló el hombre tendiéndole una caja de medicamentos y un papel con las recomendaciones hechas

Derek lo tomó y esbozó una sonrisa pequeña en agradecimiento que Deaton supo corresponder, dirigiéndose luego a la cocina donde Hale lo oyó servir agua en un vaso, regresando junto a él.

─No tenía idea de que las cosas se hayan puesto tan difíciles en tan poco tiempo ─Dijo Deaton, tendiéndole el vaso con agua.

─Dímelo a mí. ─Derek tomó el vaso y se llevó una de las píldoras a la boca, tragándosela con el agua─. Todo se fue a la mierda en cuestión de segundos.

─¿Tienes noticias de tu madre? ─Preguntó Deaton, mirándolo seriamente.

Derek tragó el medicamento para permanecer un momento en silencio. Aún tenía el sueño latente dentro suyo y la sensación de desamparo le generaba un mal presentimiento.

─Los Hale estamos bajo cacería, Deaton ─Respondió en un hilo de voz─. No se trata sólo de una guerrilla entre pandillas. Esto se está tornando en una guerra entre familias. Mi familia se volvió el blanco de las demás dentro de la mafia por culpa mía.

─No digas eso, Derek.

─No digo más que la verdad. ─Suspiró─. No tengo noticias de mi madre. Perdí contacto con todos, salvo con Cora… Mi familia… No tengo idea de lo que vaya a pasar ahora que perdimos vínculo con las otras casas.

Deaton guardó silencio un momento, estudiando las palabras del hijo de su amiga. El choque y la herida de Derek no fue algo accidental; estaban tras los Hale. Él parecía tener un revoltijo en la cabeza y el dolor de su herida no ayudaba a serenarse. Derek bajó la vista a sus pies encontrando la camisa ensangrentada de Stiles. Deaton lo vio enderezando su cabeza con la vista puesta nuevamente en él, como si acabara de recordar algo.

─¿El chico? ─Preguntó casi con urgencia, viendo la confusión en el médico, insistió─. El policía, el que nos trajo a Cora y a mí aquí. ¿Dónde está?

─Se marchó cuando los dejó aquí. ─Respondió Deaton─. Me preguntó sobre quiénes eran y por qué los atacaron. Sabes que mantengo mi palabra de lealtad, por lo que tuve que mentirle.

─¿Te creyó? ─Una sonrisa cansina salió del médico.

─Quisiera creerlo, pero no parece de los confianzudos. Lucía muy alterado y dijo algo de que debía regresar a la estación.

─Al menos está fuera de esto ─Comentó Derek en un hilo de voz─. No quiero que gente inocente sufra por una cuestión interna.

─Hay algo más, Derek ─Dijo Deaton, llamando la atención del Hale─. Él mencionó algo sobre una chica puesta bajo custodia en la comisaría. ─Derek no parecía captar el rumbo de su preocupación, por lo que Deaton tragó profundo─. Creo que habla de Malia. Si la encuentran, no sólo la matarán a ella…

─No se atreverían a meterse con la policía de Beacon Hills.

─Estamos hablando de la mafia, Derek. ─Respondió Deaton─. Si ellos están con la Loba, sabes que ellos no son de dejar testigos, así tengan que asesinar a medio poblado de Beacon Hills.

Derek frunció el ceño y pensó en su sueño. Pensó en el oficial que apareció en sus sueños, pensó en su madre. Una sensación de desamparo volvió a azotar su interior. No quedaba mucho tiempo, no si quería salvar lo que quedaba de su familia.

* * *

Stiles apretó con un poco más de fuerza su labio inferior entre sus dientes, intentando contener la ansiedad que fluía en su interior a medida que manejaba con toda la velocidad que los parámetros de la ley se lo permitían. Sus ojos café dejaron de lado la carretera por un segundo para mirar su teléfono vibrando en el asiento del copiloto, mientras la pantalla se encendía y apagaba anunciándole la llamada entrante de su mejor amigo, Scott McCall.

─Maldición… ─Susurró para volver a subir el cambio y acelerar un poco más.

Le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Scott pidiéndole disculpas, diciéndole simplemente que algo surgió en la estación de policía y debía ir a solucionarlo. No mentía del todo, pero Scott llamaba insistentemente, quizá pensando en que había sucedido otra cosa.

No por nada McCall llevaba el título a mejor amigo. Lo conocía perfectamente, tanto así que sabía cuando Stiles no actuaba con sinceridad.

Ignoró la segunda llamada de Scott y continuó conduciendo en dirección a la estación de policía con la cabeza hecha un revoltijo de ideas y suposiciones, todas ellas vinculadas a Malia Tate y al desconocido que halló herido en la carretera junto a su hermana inconsciente. Ya no necesitaba sólo pensar que se trataba de una corazonada de que Malia decía la verdad y que podría correr la misma suerte que el hombre de ojos verdes.

Ahora estaba casi seguro de que varias personas estaban detrás de aquella cacería sin nombre y de que, posiblemente, Malia no sería la única perjudicada. Apretó con fuerza el volante bajo sus manos. Su padre seguía en la estación de policía junto a otros compañeros inocentes que, de darse el caso de un atentado, nunca podría perdonarse el no haber hecho nada por impedirlo.

Su respiración se volvió un poco más acelerada cuando vislumbró la estación policial de Beacon Hills. No se tardó demasiado en aparcar su jeep en el estacionamiento y correr escaleras arriba, caminando cual poseso hasta la celda en la que se encontraba Malia Tate.

Todos los oficiales que lo veían entrar lo miraban con confusión, claramente alarmados por el estado del rostro de Stiles Stilinski. Él no respondía a las preguntas fugaces lanzadas por sus colegas, sencillamente se limitaba a llegar hasta la principal protagonista de esa noche.

─Stilinski ─Nombró sorprendida la guardia de la celda─. Creí que tenías libre ésta noche.

─Yo también ─Dijo con la respiración desbocada─. ¿Me harías un favor? Necesito hablar con Malia.

─¿Qué? Pero no…

─¡Es una orden, Osborne! ─Dijo elevando la voz, asustando a la policía quien no dudó en tenderle la llave a su superior para ingresar hasta donde Malia.

Stiles agradeció a la mujer y con llave en mano, fue hasta la celda en la que la menor de edad yacía recostada, mirando el techo. Apenas vio a Stiles, se reincorporó para quedar sentada.

─¿Qué…?

─¿Quiénes están tras de ti y por qué? ─La pregunta y el semblante de Stiles no daba apertura a mutismos, Malia lo notó y sonrió con cierta victoria.

─¿A qué debo el honor de que me creas?

─No estoy jugando, Malia ─Respondió, molesto─. Acabo de ir junto a un tal Deaton a dejar a dos heridos por un choque. Sé que no es la primera vez que un árbol termina siendo el objetivo de un auto fuera de control, pero uno de ellos tenía una herida muy profunda de bala. Algo me dice que eso tiene mucho que ver contigo. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Malia abrió la boca para responder, pero no logró salir palabra alguna de ella, puesto que la voz del Sheriff sonó por encima, resonando en las paredes, obligándolos a voltear hacia él.

─Sheriff, no lo entiende, necesito…

─No, lo que tú necesitas es respetar a la autoridad cuando te dice que no deberías estar aquí. No es tu obligación. ─John miró a su hijo y luego a Malia─. Ahora, dame una muy buena razón del por qué estás interrogando a la niña bajo custodia.

Stiles se relamió los labios pensando deprisa en una respuesta. No podía decirle a su padre que ignoró el protocolo de llamada a patrulla y ambulancia en caso de accidente como lo fue el de hace un rato atrás. Su padre enarcó una ceja ante su mutismo, obligándolo a aspirar aire para hablar.

─Pedí hablar con él.

La voz de Malia hizo que tanto Stiles como John voltearan a verla. Ella portaba un semblante sereno, claramente actuado para no dejarse descubrir o eso fue lo que pensó Stiles al estudiar su rostro.

─¿Es eso cierto, hijo? ─La voz de John se dirigió a Stiles quien asintió.

─Estoy decidida a hablar, pero sólo si el oficial Stilinski está dispuesto a escucharme. ─Los ojos de Malia fueron depositados sobre Stiles una vez habló─. A solas.

El sheriff miró a su hijo y luego a Malia, indeciso en salir o no de allí. Stiles no era bueno mintiendo o eso era lo que decía su padre cada vez que lo atrapaba haciendo alguna tontería de joven. John Stilinski suspiró mostrando claramente como su guardia volvió a bajar, logrando que Stiles sonriera ligeramente.

─Cinco minutos ─Condicionó el sheriff.

─Cinco minutos ─Respondió su hijo para luego ver salir a su padre de allí. Aguardó a oír el sonido de la puerta cerrándose para girarse a Malia─. Habla.

Malia se reacomodó sobre el poco cómodo asiento, respirando profundamente.

─Mi nombre real es Malia… Hale. ─Inició buscando ver en los ojos de Stiles credibilidad─. Mi padre… Peter Hale es hermano menor de una de las cabezas más importantes dentro del mundo bajo de la mafia europea, Talia Hale.

─El hombre que mencionaste… Derek.

─Es hijo de Talia. No sé por qué nos persiguen, sólo sé que la mayor parte de las grandes familias dentro de la mafia nos quieren muertos. A todos.

─Si no sabes por qué los persiguen, ¿cómo sabías que vendrían por ti también? ─Stiles se notaba cada vez más impaciente y Malia no podía estar en peor estado.

─Porque…

─Malia, dime qué sucede.

─¡Entré al despacho de mi padre, ¿de acuerdo?! ─Respondió Malia con ferocidad─. Peter y yo nunca fuimos muy unidos, pero lo conocía. Sabía cuándo actuaba extraño y las últimas semanas se notaba más… Distante y nervioso que de costumbre. Sabía que me estaba ocultando algo, por lo que entré a su despacho mientras no estaba presente. Busqué indicios de algo en sus agendas, su notebook, en todo donde pudiese leerlo hasta que hallé un registro de llamada de un número extranjero.

Stiles escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que salía de Malia, no pudiendo dejar de pensar en el accidente de coche ni en el hombre que halló herido en plena carretera. Nada de lo que vio esa noche fue accidental y lo sabía. Necesitaba hacer algo, pero sin que nadie resultara herido, principalmente su padre o cualquier otra persona inocente y ajena al disturbio.

─¿Dónde está tu padre ahora?

─Recibió una llamada hace una semana, dijo que le surgió un viaje de negocios. Nada más. ─La vio sonreír con amargura─. Tomó una maleta pequeña y se fue hace una semana. No sé nada sobre él, pero tengo una ligera sospecha de que fue la causa de que las demás familias estén buscándonos.

─Malia… ─El sonido de la puerta de la habitación se oyó, consiguiendo la atención tanto de la oficial como de la menor.

A la sala ingresó el sheriff, la oficial que custodiaba a Malia y una mujer que consiguió que el pulso de Malia se acelerara considerablemente. Stiles miró a la menor y luego a la mujer que ingresaba a la sala, consciente del estado de Malia.

─Oficial Stilinski, puede retirarse ─Habló el sheriff─. La oficial Osborne se encargará de sacar a Malia Tate y devolver todas sus pertenencias.

─¿Quién es ella? ─Preguntó Stiles mirando a la mujer que lo acompañaba. Volteó a Malia y vio su rostro cargado de terror─. ¿Malia?

─Ella es…

─Soy Corinne Tate ─Habló la mujer de tez morena y cabello castaño─. La madre de Malia.

* * *

El lacerante dolor en su costado nublaba ligeramente su visión. Se sentía agotado y con el cuerpo pesado. Oía su propia respiración agitada, dificultada, cansada. Apretó con fuerza el volante entre sus manos a medida que avanzaba por la carretera nocturna en rumbo a la estación de policía.

Deaton insistió en acompañarlo, pero ambos sabían que eso no sería de verdadera ayuda. Deaton era bueno curando, no lastimando. Por su parte, Derek necesitaba librar a Malia de sus perseguidores con armas y sabía perfectamente donde encontrar a una posible ayudante.

Tomó su teléfono cuando éste comenzó a sonar. No necesitó mirar el nombre en pantalla para contestar, sólo lo hizo.

─Tanto tiempo ─Saludó la mujer detrás de la línea.

─Necesito tu ayuda, Braeden ─Dijo Derek.

─No esperaba tu llamada si no fuese por ello ─Respondió la mujer con cierta gracia─. Oí que buscan a los Hale.

─Estoy seguro que sabes más que eso. ─La oyó sonreír─. Pero dejaremos eso para luego. Te necesito buscando a La Loba.

─Qué casualidad, Der. Estoy tras ella.

─¿Dónde estás?

─Siguiéndola. Está en la estación policial. ─Derek tragó saliva─. Está buscando a su hija.

─Lo sé. Te veo allá.

─Espera, Der. ¿Sabes algo más?

─Estoy llegando. Sigue a La Loba, sigue sus movimientos. Trataré de entrar y sacar a Malia de ahí.

Cortó la llamada y aceleró la marcha del vehículo, rogando porque nada se salga de control. Había demasiadas vidas inocentes en juego, no quería cargar con la culpa de un error más. Un error que pagarían inocentes.

* * *

─No creo que una hija se aterrorice tanto al ver a su madre ─Dijo Stiles, llamando la atención de los presentes─. ¿Por qué Malia actúa de esta manera frente a la que dice ser su madre?

─Stilinski ─La voz severa de su padre no representó motivo alguno para echarlo para atrás. Miró a la oficial─. Abra la celda de Malia.

─No ─Reiteró Stiles─. Necesito hacerle unas preguntas a la Señora Tate.

─¿Sólo porque mi hija teme el castigo que su madre le impondrá, deberé ser sometida a un interrogatorio? ─Preguntó Corinne─. Conoce las leyes, oficial. Sin una orden directa, no puede preguntarme nada.

Stiles guardó silencio tras las palabras de la mujer. Tenía razón, sin una buena excusa, ella sólo debía depositar la fianza de su hija y salir de allí. No podía decir que tenía una corazonada sobre que esa mujer estaba mintiendo, ya no era un niño de dieciséis años.

Osborne sacó a Malia de su celda y le entregó sus pertenencias mientras guiaba a madre e hija a firmar unos documentos, dejando a los Stilinski solos.

─¿Podrías explicarme qué demonios sucede contigo hoy? ─Preguntó John molesto─. ¿Y dónde demonios dejaste tu camisa? ¿Por qué estás tan sucio?

─Es una larga historia, pero debes creerme. Esa mujer está ocultando algo. Malia corre peligro.

─¿Y te basas en algo más que en suposiciones personales? ─Stiles se mordió la lengua para no sacar a relucir lo del accidente de Derek Hale, enmudeciendo frente a su padre─. Bien. Trata de que esto no se vuelva a repetir; recuerda que eres el blanco de muchas críticas, hijo. No les des de qué hablar.

John palmeó el hombro de su hijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, finalizando la charla y saliendo finalmente de allí. Stiles, por su parte, suspiró cansado. Su padre tenía razón, ya tenía suficientes ojos encima como para armar un escándalo con algo que aún no tenía pruebas suficientes que lo respaldaran.

Se despeinó el cabello y caminó fuera de la sala hasta el lobby de la comisaría. Sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los de Malia, lucía asustada. Nuevamente, algo dentro de él luchaba por salir. Ella estaba en peligro, pero no podía hacer nada.

Se alejó de allí con intenciones de salir y respirar un poco de aire. No le gustaría ver cómo Malia era llevada contra su voluntad sin que él pueda hacer algo por remediarlo.

La fresca brisa de la noche lo recibió, recordándole que había olvidado su camisa ensangrentada en la casa del doctor Deaton. Bajó la vista a su camisilla sucia con manchas de sangre, agradeciendo que su padre no haya reparado en ellas. Había sido una noche larga.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de él, se volteó a mirar. Sus ojos no disimularon la sorpresa de ver a Derek Hale recostado contra un auto, con la respiración entrecortada y sosteniéndose el costado derecho, lugar donde Stiles recordaba haber visto a Deaton sacar una bala.

Había sido una noche larga… Y aún no terminaba.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─Stiles habló por lo bajo, acercándose a él.

─Sube al auto ─Ordenó Derek con el ceño fruncido.

─Oh, claro. Después de ti. ¡¿Acaso crees que te haré caso?! ─Respondió molesto─. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Estás herido.

─Entra al auto si no quieres que toda la estación policial termine asesinada. ─Stiles observó sus imponentes ojos verdes. El hombre no estaba bromeando y él no debía llamar la atención, no si quería mantener el caso "callejón" lejos de su padre.

Stiles maldijo por lo bajo y entró al vehículo, mirando a sus espaldas, esperando que nadie los esté observando. Derek hizo lo mismo y apenas ambos estuvieron dentro del vehículo, trancó las puertas. Stiles lo miró molesto.

─Claro, pon el seguro. Como si tu amenaza no fuese lo suficientemente buena como para hacerme entrar desde un comienzo.

─¿Podrías callarte? Maldita sea. ─Derek volvió a mirar a sus espaldas, esperando a que Malia y Corinne salgan de una buena vez─. Necesito que me digas todo lo que has visto.

─¿Empezando contigo o con Malia?

─Dentro de la estación policial. ─Respondió Derek─. Corinne apareció sola, pero tiene aliados que están a la espera de su señal para abrir fuego contra la estación.

─No ha dicho nada relevante, sólo que es su madre y le dará un duro castigo por escaparse. ─Stiles acentuó su ceño fruncido─. Ella no es su madre, ¿verdad?

─Lamentablemente, sí. ─Derek volvió a mirar a sus espaldas─. ¿No mencionó nada más?

─Ella no. ─La mirada de Hale pasó sobre Stilinski─. Pero Malia me habló un poco de tu familia y de lo que está sucediendo... Derek Hale.

─Esa mocosa…

─Está asustada, no tenía de otra ─Respondió molesto─. Es sólo una chica de diecisiete años cuya seguridad, ahora, es incierta.

─Pues no es la única. ─Derek volteó a mirarlo y guardó silencio un momento─. Si sabes lo que te conviene, olvidarás todo lo que te ha dicho Malia. Te olvidarás que me has visto a mí o a Cora. Olvidarás a Deaton y seguirás con tu vida.

Stiles sonrió ladinamente, viendo el enojo claro en el rostro de Derek.

─¿O qué?

─O todos mueren ─Respondió Derek apuntándolo con un arma─. Empezando contigo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Teen Wolf ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Summary:** Stiles Stilinski sólo quería resolver un caso particular, pero sin darse cuenta, la aparición de un extraño siendo perseguido por dos desconocidos, desencadenarán un giro inesperado a su tranquila vida como oficial de policía. ¿Quién diría que el hijo del sheriff de Beacon Hills terminaría ayudando al hijo de una de las familias más peligrosas dentro de la mafia rumana?

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4:**

 _ **«Cúbreme»**_

 **.**

Cuando el examen de admisión de Stiles Stilinski fue entregado en las manos de John Stilinski, éste hizo énfasis en las observaciones hechas por sus instructores. El comportamiento de su hijo durante la academia policial fue uno de los más sobresalientes, principalmente por su compromiso con su deber; aunque claro que eso ya lo sabía John, había criado al niño toda su vida y acentuado su rol como padre cuando Claudia, su esposa, había fallecido.

Si había alguien que podía dar fe de todas las observaciones hechas hacia Stiles, sería él. Así que, una sonrisa se acentuó en el sheriff cuando leyó una de las observaciones dentro del expediente de Stiles.

 _Muy comprometido. De mente ágil y rápido raciocinio._

Stiles tenía una mente volátil, eso lo supo cuando cumplió los cinco años y la psicóloga infantil había determinado déficit de atención e hiperactividad en su unigénito. Lo que habían pensado que podría representar un problema para Stiles, éste demostró que podría ser su mayor talento.

Stiles Stilinski no necesitaba un arma para resolver un caso. Desde joven, había hecho alarde de esa mente inquieta y si Stiles ponía a juicio algo, John había aprendido a creer en él, pues en pocas ocasiones, aquel instinto suyo había fallado.

Por ese motivo, cuando Stiles actuó de manera dura y poco fiable hacia Corrine Tate, John contuvo su impulso. Stiles podría ser su hijo y tener una mente transparente a la hora de leer a las personas, pero él era el sheriff. Si detenía a alguien, debía hacerlo con pruebas.

John Stilinski acentuó el fruncir de su ceño mientras estudiaba a la distancia a Corrine; ésta se concentraba en firmar algunos permisos, mientras los oficiales recepcionaban la multa y así liberar a su hija. El olfato de su hijo para con una persona falsa era de primera, pero no podía precipitarse, mas John no era tonto.

Sus pasos se acercaron hacia Malia quien aguardaba en un asiento, mantenía la cabeza gacha y las manos temblaban entre sus piernas. Él tocó su hombro y cuando ella levantó su mirada hacia él, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

─El arma que portabas…

─Era mía ─La voz de Corrine interrumpiéndolos los hizo dirigir su atención hacia ella. La de tez morena sonrió al oficial─. Ya he dado mi testimonio; mi hija tiene serios problemas para adaptarse con mi nueva pareja. Trataba de llamar la atención de su madre. Ya sabe cómo son los hijos cuando se sienten desplazados.

─Claro… ─Respondió John endureciendo un poco la quijada─. Iniciar una nueva relación debe ser duro para los hijos.

─Por supuesto ─Respondió Corrine terminando de rellenar los papeles que le habían dado los oficiales. La mujer sonrió al sheriff y con un gesto, hizo que Malia la siguiera─. Si no hay nada más, Sheriff Stilinski…

─No se preocupe ─Dijo John con una media sonrisa─. Por cierto, Señora Tate… ─La mujer lo miró atenta, sin borrar su sonrisa─. Me resulta un poco inquietante que sus datos no figuren en el sistema.

─… ─Por primera vez, la sonrisa de Corrine flaqueó en su seguridad y sus hombros se vieron ligeramente tensos.

Malia lo notó, notaba el cambio en el semblante de su madre y la mano del Sheriff que estaba tentado a ir hasta el arma de su cintura. La tensión en la sala se hacía casi palpable y si Malia no conociera lo suficiente a su madre, sabría que era una cuestión de segundos antes de que ella arremetiese contra los oficiales.

Porque ser sutil no era propio de _La Loba_. Ella no tendría dificultad de asesinar a toda la estación de quererlo pues de poderlo, lo tenía más que claro.

─Fue por precaución ─Dijo Malia de golpe, llamando la atención de los adultos─. La relación con mi padre no terminó muy bien.

John enarcó una ceja, claramente no creía nada de lo que estaba diciendo Malia que, antes de estar diciendo la verdad, sólo parecía asustada por ello.

─Sheriff… ─La voz de Osborne llamó la atención de John─. Cuando Malia llegó a la estación, no había ningún dato sobre los Tate. Volví a buscar y aquí está ─Dijo casi tan sorprendida como el propio sheriff.

─Mi madre prefiere usar su apellido de soltera. Hace tiempo que sus datos fueron cambiados. Larga historia. ─John frunció el ceño al tiempo en que Corrine volvió a su semblante cargado de confianza.

─No quisiéramos entretenerlo más, Sheriff ─Respondió Corrine.

John no despegó la atención de las dos mujeres que dejaron la estación, claramente insatisfecho con esa respuesta. Corrine Tate ocultaba algo. Esa pobre excusa no respondía absolutamente nada, pero John no podía hacer nada, no sin una investigación exhaustiva sobre el tema.

Se volteó a dos oficiales de turno.

─Quiero que busquen información referente a los Tate. ─Ordenó.

─Pero, aquí…

─¿Podrías explicar el porqué de la nada hay una montaña de información sobre una mujer que hace cinco minutos no existía, Osborne?

La oficial no dijo nada a la pregunta del Sheriff, sólo accionó una búsqueda sobre la verdadera identidad de los Tate, aunque era muy probable que no encuentre nada.

─¿La seguimos, Sheriff? ─Preguntó otro oficial.

─Manténgala en la mira ─Fue su última orden antes de regresar a su oficina. Tomó su teléfono y marcó inmediatamente el número de su hijo.

Necesitaba oír todos los detalles del cómo conoció a Malia Tate y evitar, principalmente, que haga cualquier tontería. Porque, así como la mente de Stiles Stilinski era un gatillo fácil, era _muy comprometido_ con sus casos. Quizá demasiado.

Pero su hijo no contestaba el teléfono y la preocupación de John crecía a medida que el tono tras la línea seguía sin contestación.

* * *

Una pequeña gota de sudor resbaló por la sien de Stiles Stilinski, quien repartía su atención entre el rostro furibundo de Derek y el cañón de su calibre 22. Su teléfono sonaba y sonaba en el bolsillo de sus jeans pero Stiles no pretendía contestar, no con Derek apuntándolo.

El de ojos verdes frunció un poco más el ceño y bajó la vista hacia el bolsillo derecho del oficial, el cual emitía el molesto tono de llamada y su brillo anunciándolo.

─¿Quién es? ─Preguntó.

─Seguramente mi padre ─Respondió Stiles.

─¿Planeas contestar?

─Depende de qué tan lejos mantengas eso ─Dijo refiriéndose a su arma. Derek acercó más el arma a la sien de Stilinski.

─Contesta. Dile a tu padre que regresarás a la estación. Harás de cuenta que no sucedió nada y retomarás tu vida olvidándote de todo.

Stiles asintió ligeramente, sacando de su bolsillo el teléfono y llevándose al oído para contestar.

─¿Dónde estas? ─Preguntó John tras la línea.

─Salí un momento… ─Sus ojos fueron hacia los verdes de Derek─. A tomar un poco de aire, ya sabes. ¿Malia ya se fue?

─Se acaba de marchar con su madre. ─Stiles no necesitó ver el rostro de preocupación de su padre para determinar cómo se sentía. Claramente, la desconfianza hacia esa mujer había calado también en su padre─. No figuraba en el sistema cuando llegó Malia, pero mágicamente, todo dato referente a Corrine y Malia Tate, aparece.

─… ─Stiles apretó la mandíbula, molesto. No debía de sorprenderse, no si Corrine Tate pertenecía a la mafia, alterar datos no debería de ser problema. Al parecer, no querían comprometer a civiles en todo el asunto─. ¿La seguirán?

─De no encontrar la verdadera fuente de información… Es probable. ─John guardó un momento de silencio para luego hablar con tono imponente─. Mantén alejada tu nariz de éste asunto, Stiles. Esa mujer no me agrada. Me resulta peligrosa.

─No te preocupes ─Respondió Stiles con una sonrisa─. De hecho, estoy camino a la fiesta. ─El rostro de Derek se mostró molesto al oírle decir eso pero Stiles sólo ensanchó su sonrisa─. Scott está esperándome, así que me concentraré en eso. Ya sabes, noche libre.

─Está bien, confiaré en ti ─Dijo John, claramente no muy convencido con esa respuesta.

Stiles cortó la llamada y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad bajo la atenta mirada de Derek.

─¿Qué haces?

─Iremos tras Malia y Corrine.

─Stilinski, tú no irás a…

─Todo ese teatro de chico rudo y el arma te queda bien, lo admito. Creí que me dispararías al principio, pero sé que no lo harás. ─Ante la ceja enarcada de Derek, Stiles supiró─. Tuviste una muy buena oportunidad para asesinarme, ¿lo recuerdas? Pero no lo hiciste.

─Eso fue por…

─Porque no matas inocentes. ─Stiles sonrió con diversión─. Debí creer en Malia desde el principio y no entregarla. Si sucede algo con ella, será mi culpa así que enciende el motor y busquémosla.

─Bájate del vehículo ─Dijo Derek quitándole el seguro nuevamente al arma─. No me importaría asesinar a un oficial.

─¿Y tener a toda la estación detrás de ti para encarcelarte? Claro. Escucha, mientras más tiempo tardes, Corrine toma ventaja, así que guarda eso y andando.

Derek tensó su mandíbula al oírlo, maldiciendo en su interior al oficial que tenía junto a él porque, por más que quiera negarlo, tenía razón. A medida que seguían allí en estado de reposo, Corrine tomaba la delantera para hacer de Malia lo que quisiera.

Suspiró molesto y se recomponsuo para mirar al frente, ponerle seguro al arma y encender el motor. La sonrisa triunfal en Stiles sólo empeoraba su humor, así que antes de salir de allí, volvió a mirarlo amenazadoramente.

─Vienes, pero olvídate que bajarás del vehículo.

─Si Corrine es tan peligrosa como la haces parecer, entonces necesitarás un arma más.

Derek no respondió, sólo se concentró en salir del lugar en donde se encontraba y localizar a Braeden, pues la morena era una audaz brújula si de encontrar personas, al precio justo, se trataba.

* * *

Corrine era una de las jefas de familias más influyentes en cuanto a al tráfico de armas ilegales. Malia sólo había pasado poco tiempo junto a ella cuando era niña. Recordaba una infancia dura junto a su frívola y para nada maternal madre. Verla tan empecinada en conseguirla le sentaba casi tortuoso, pues Malia no conocía el fin de aquel deseo.

Corrine había atado de manos a su hija para hacerla entrar en el asiento del acompañante. Su rol de _madre ideal_ actuado en la comisaría frente al sheriff y los demás oficiales se vio disuelto apenas se alejaron de allí.

─Cualquier intento por huir o pedir ayuda será una bala que irá directo a tu pequeña cabeza, cariño ─Amenazó Corrine antes de entrar al vehículo, consiguiendo que Malia hiciese todo cuanto ella deseara.

─Aun no entiendo por qué me has mentenido con vida. ─Malia sólo podía mirar por la ventanilla a medida que Corrine conducía─. Si tanto aborreces ser madre, ¿por qué…?

─¿Desde cuándo tan sentimental? ─Preguntó Corrine con gracia─. En una familia como la nuestra, sabes que relaciones maritales o el hecho de engendrar a algún heredero tiene una finalidad estratégica. Creí que ya lo sabías, Malia. Peter y yo nunca nos amamos, sólo necesitábamos unir a nuestras familias para incrementar nuestras influencias. Tú eras el producto de esa unión con un claro fin… Pero como a Peter dejaron de interesarle los negocios y nos ha traicionado con las Banshees, tú tienes otro valor.

─¿Banshees? ─Malia miró a su madre con confusión.

─No tiene caso hablar sobre eso.

Malia volvió a mirar por la ventanilla pensando en que, por primera vez, desearía estar junto a su padre. Nacer en una familia como los Hale era detestable, puesto que su simple existencia era considerada como una pieza más dentro del tablero de ajedrez. Aunque claro, Malia ya no estaba segura del valor que le correspondía dentro del juego.

Miró el reflejo de su madre a través de la ventana.

─¿Vas a matarme?

La risa de Corrine incrementó el odio de Malia hacia ella.

─Si sigues haciendo preguntas estúpidas, comenzaré a considerar… ─Corrine no pudo terminar su oración pues la dirección del volante comenzó a hacerse errático entre las manos de la morena. Corrine trató de estabilizar el vehículo, pero el sonido de las ruedas chillando contra el asfalto le dieron un panorama claro a la mujer que alguien había atacado sus ruedas traseras haciéndole perder la dirección del vehículo.

Un rápido movimiento que La Loba no vio venir, acertando las otras dos ruedas del frente del móvil consiguió sacar de carretera el auto hasta estrellarse contra un árbol. El capó del auto quedó abollado ante el impacto, levantando humo desde su interior.

Malia logró quitar el seguro a su puerta para salir a rastras del vehículo, tosiendo con fuerza ante el humo que insistía en adentrarse en su organismo. El golpe le había lastimado la cabeza, pero no era nada que una compresa de hielo pueda solucionar.

─¡Malia! ─La joven levantó la vista ante la conocida voz que la llamó, viendo a una figura delgada correr hacia ella y una máscara de zorro ocultar su rostro.

Malia intentó levantarse pero su cabello fue jalado con fuerza y sólo pudo sentir el cañón de la pistola de Corrine contra su sien. La joven con máscara de zorro detuvo su andar presuroso hacia Malia al verla siendo rehén de su propia madre.

Una sonrisa molesta se formó en Corrine, cuya sangre manchaba parte de su rostro causados por el choque.

─Quién diría… Los Yukimura aún brindan protección a los Hale. ─Comentó Corrine acercando aún más el arma a su hija─. Retrocede.

─Déjala ir. ─Amenazó Kira Yukimura con su katana en posición de ataque. Poca distancia la separaba de Corrine y Malia, pero no podía tentar a la suerte de Malia si la quería de regreso con vida─. Malia ya no te sirve, Corrine. Tu alianza con _Las Calaveras_ dependía de Peter Hale, pero se ha acabado.

─Las negociaciones no son contigo, pequeña zorra. ─Respondió Corrine con rabia.

Con los años, La Loba se había hecho mucho más receptiva a la hora del enfrentamiento. Sus sentidos se habían agudizado para reconocer el sonido del seguro abandonando algún arma, por ese motivo, pudo esquivar los disparos que provenían desde otro punto.

Se volteó para atacar a quien la atacaba desde las espaldas, soltando a Malia en el proceso y poder, de ese modo, defenderse. Mas su puntería había resultado herida tras el choque, pues aún seguía atontada.

De entre las sombras, la figura imponente de la caza recompensas Braeden alumbró la luna, consiguiendo que, en aquel tiroteo, una de sus balas pueda lastimar a Corrine en el brazo, mas no bastó mucho para que La Loba pueda devolver el golpe con la misma intensidad. Ambas mujeres eran duras con las armas de fuego y lo estaban demostrando, usando de escudo los árboles y el vehículo abollado como defensa.

─¡Malia! ─Volvió a gritar Kira para tomar a la hija de Peter y sacarla del área de tiros que se desarrollaba─. ¿Te encuentras bien? ─Preguntó la japonesa.

─No es nada, estoy bien ─Respondió ella, sonriendo.

El sonido de otro vehículo acercándose llamó la atención de las dos jóvenes, volteando a mirar. Malia reconoció de inmediato los rostros dentro, sonriendo con mayor tranquilidad al ver a Derek Hale con vida.

Stiles contempló la escena de tiroteo entre las dos mujeres en donde parecían llegar a un empate de habilidades. El oficial tomó el arma de Derek con la intención de bajar, pero la mano del hombre lo detuvo al cerrarse por la muñeca del oficial.

─¿Qué demonios haces?

─Necesitamos detener a Corrine.

─Deja que Braeden se encargue. ─Respondió Derek─. Dame eso, yo… ─Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al oír el grito de la morena al caer herida por Corrine─. Maldición.

Stiles bajó del vehículo portando el arma de Derek y poner de escudo el vehículo del de ojos verdes y así, disparar a Corrine por la espalda, pero sin conseguir herirla. La Loba lo miró molesta y su atención como sus balas fueron puestas en su dirección.

Derek maldice a la hiperactividad del oficial, sacando un arma más dentro de la cajuela del vehículo y uniéndose a él en el enfrentamiento contra La Loba.

─Te dije que te quedarías en el vehículo. ─Dijo Derek.

─Corrine perforará tu auto como queso. No pienso quedarme dentro ─Respondió Stiles, consiguiendo que Derek suspirara─. ¿Puedes estarte en pie? ─Preguntó Stiles al mirarlo.

Derek sabía que se estaba refiriendo a su herida en el costado, por lo que bajó su vista en donde sentía la gasa cubrir su herida bajo su playera. Derek asintió.

─Bien ─Stiles miró en dirección a Corrine nuevamente─. Cúbreme. Traeré a Malia hacia aquí.

─¿De qué estás hablando?

─Corrine está herida. ─Respondió Stiles con frenetismo─. Su puntería está haciéndose mediocre. Tenemos una pequeña oportunidad de inmovilizarla para rescatar a Malia.

─Stilinski, tú no tienes que…

─Soy oficial de la policía, Hale ─Respondió Stiles, por primera vez sin un ápice de sarcasmo en su voz─. No pienso mantenerme sentado mientras civiles inocentes están apeligrando por desquiciadas como Corrine. ─Derek no noto duda alguna en su voz y en sus ojos, encontró veracidad.

Derek volteó a mirar a Corrine que había dejado de disparar para esconderse tras el vehículo que usaba de escudo. Miró a Stiles nuevamente y asintió. Stiles sonrió, recargó las balas de su arma y se puso de pie.

Derek, retomando la tanda de disparos que fueron respondidos por la mujer, consiguió dispersar su atención y permitirle un camino libre a Stiles con la intención de ir hacia Malia y la chica que la protegía.

─Vaya, vaya… El pequeño Derek sigue vivo ─Comentó Corrine con voz divertida─. Todos te daban por muerto después de la captura de tu madre.

Derek detuvo sus disparos tras oírla, consiguiendo que Corrine sonriera con astucia. El de ojos verdes contuvo aire, tratando de mantener la mente en blanco y no dejarse influenciar por sus palabras, pero Corrine volvió a hablar.

─Oh, al parecer no estabas al tanto… ─La sonora risa de la morena hizo carraspear a Derek─. Aunque supongo que ya tenías una idea de cómo terminaría todo esto, ¿no? Después de todo, fuiste una de las causas de… ─No pudo terminar de hablar puesto que Derek no la dejó acabar, disparando con mayor insistencia en su dirección.

─¡Cállate de una maldita vez!

Stiles volteó a mirar a Derek, sonaba alterado. Sus pies frenaron con la intención de ayudarlo, pero Corrine leyó sus movimientos, por lo que un disparo certero en su pecho terminó por tirar al suelo a Stiles Stilinski.

El oficial contuvo el aliento al sentir el dolor cobrando fuerzas en su interior. Sus manos fueron a su pecho sintiendo su cálida sangre manchar su ya sucia camisilla blanca.

Oyó gritos y unos disparos más hasta que todo quedó en silencio y el cielo oscuro comenzó a tornarse más y más negro. Lo último que vio Stiles antes de caer en la inconsciencia, fueron los ojos verdes de Derek Hale y palabras casi inaudibles que ya no logró comprender.

Irónico, pensó Stiles. Se le había hecho costumbre perder la consciencia cada vez que trataba con Derek Hale.

* * *

Scott se recostó contra la pared conteniendo su ansiedad a medida que oía el tono de llamada sin contestación alguna. Volvió a cortar para mirar las tantas veces que llamó a Stiles sin conseguir que éste respondiera. Una sensación extraña se apoderó de su cuerpo, sentía que algo malo le había sucedido a su mejor amigo, pero éste no era capaz de responder sus llamadas o devolverlas siquiera.

─Si no te ha contestado en las primeras treinta llamadas, no lo hará ahora.

Scott suspiró resignado para girarse a mirar a Isaac caminando hacia él con el torso desnudo y en sus manos, dos latas de cervezas. McCall trataba de mantenerse serio frente a él, pero con la sonrisa en Lahey era difícil.

─¿Crees que le sucedió algo? ─Preguntó Scott mirándolo.

Isaac dejó las dos latas sobre la mesa de noche del cuarto que alquilaron esa noche para ir hacia él y rodearlo entre sus brazos.

─Creo que estás exagerando un poco ─Respondió Isaac─. Quizá Stiles hizo lo mismo que nosotros y ahora está yendo por su tercer round.

Scott sonrió ante sus palabras y devolvió el abrazo a su ex. Isaac lo alejó un poco para mirarlo y besar sus labios con ternura, una que Scott había extrañado.

─Es como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo, sabes ─Dijo Scott─. Solíamos saltarnos clases, alquilar un cuarto de algún motel y beber cerveza barata.

─Los mejores tres años de mi vida ─Respondió Isaac─. Podemos ir por nuestro tercer round, ya sabes… Recordar viejos tiempos.

Scott sonrió a Isaac, pero rompió el abrazo, llamando la atención en éste.

─No puedo. Es decir… De verdad siento que algo ha sucedido con Stiles, Is. ¿Qué sucede si en realidad le pasó algo y yo estoy aquí disfrutando?

Isaac suspiró, rascándose la nuca con frustración. Finalmente, caminó hacia Scott y tomando su mentón con cariño, levantó un poco su rostro para besarlo.

─Vístete, iremos a buscarlo.

─¿Es enserio?

─¿Qué? ¿Tan frío me crees? ─Scott besó a Isaac para comenzar a recoger sus prendas tiradas por todo el cuarto, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio que sólo podía sonreír al verlo entretenido atándose los cordones de sus zapatos─. McCall ─Scott levantó la mirada hacia él─. Me debes una cita. No creas que soy rollo de una noche.

Scott sonrió y siguió vistiéndose. Isaac no tardó en imitarlo y así dejar la habitación que contempló uno de los mejores reencuentros clandestinos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Teen Wolf ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Summary:** Stiles Stilinski sólo quería resolver un caso particular, pero sin darse cuenta, la aparición de un extraño siendo perseguido por dos desconocidos, desencadenarán un giro inesperado a su tranquila vida como oficial de policía. ¿Quién diría que el hijo del sheriff de Beacon Hills terminaría ayudando al hijo de una de las familias más peligrosas dentro de la mafia rumana?

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5:**

 _ **«Memorias de sangre y sudor»**_

 **.**

La fría sensación que sus pies descalzos le transmitían la hicieron tiritar de momento a otro. Sentía con suma nitidez la frescura de la tierra húmeda por el rocío y a medida que avanzaba por el oscurecido sendero dentro del bosque que la consumía, Lydia Martin sólo podía rogar por hallarle fin. Sentía que llevaba siglos caminando por el mismo bosque, buscando una salida de él, pero a medida que avanzaba, parecía adentrarse aún más a su interior.

Sus labios formularon una plegaria que no vieron la luz, se quedaron estancados en sus carnosos labios en un intento de grito cuando la luz de la luna se coló por el claro del bosque que la congregaba, cuales reflectores. La noche volvía atraparla y ella sabía el por qué.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente, tranquilizando su ritmo cardiaco, su respiración, todo su ser. Porque sabía que aquel escenario era propio de un sueño. Uno que trataba de revelarle algo.

Alguien morirá.

Dio un paso y otro y otro más. Siguió caminando sin tanta presura entre la maleza que la congregaba en esa realidad ficticia propia de su mente. Y de algo más.

Abrió los ojos cuando dejó de sentir el frescor del suelo boscoso para arder con el asfalto cálido de la noche veraniega. Reconocía esa carretera; había transitado por ella en muchas ocasiones cuando necesitaba dejar Beacon Hills, siendo una de las tantas rutas que rodeaba el condado para salir de él.

Pero ella no estaba allí para recrear memorias de antaño. No.

Su respiración se volvió errática cuando reconoció un auto destrozado a causa de un choque contra un vehículo y con marcas de disparos que casi desconocían su procedencia inicial. Ella avanzó un poco más sobre la carretera, avanzó un poco más hacia el vehículo y sólo cuando notó un charco de sangre mojar sus pies, se detuvo.

Su boca, entreabierta entre lo que podía ser una mueca de asombro y un grito sin inicio. De sus labios querían salir palabras, pero no tenía para lo que estaba observando.

 _¿Lydia?_

 _¿Me oyes? ¿Lydia?_

Lydia Martin ya no sintió el rocío del bosque en sus plantas, ni siquiera la calurosa carretera golpear su piel… O la sangre manchando sus dedos.

Lydia Martin abrió los ojos y contempló los azules profundos que la observaban entre preocupación y expectación. Su sueño había terminado y en respuesta, tenía el rostro de Peter Hale intentando hablar con ella.

Cuando reconoció que estaba lejos de aquel desolador escenario, ella tomó la mano de Peter con toda la fuerza que pudo, recordando lo que sus sueños le enseñaron y sólo entonces, Peter supo que la joven había tenido otra premonición. Y a juzgar por su rostro, nada bueno traía con ello.

─¿Ly…?

─Corrine ─Dijo ella mirándolo con cierto temor, como si temiera ver la reacción en el hombre que la sostenía como si fuese a romperse en miles de fragmentos (aunque eso no fuese del todo mentira).

─¿Corrine? ¿Qué sucedió? ─Preguntó Peter pero sólo necesitó apreciar el rostro de Lydia para comprender hacia donde se encaminaba todo el asunto─. ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

─Ha muerto ─Sus palabras salieron líquidas de ella y la impresión pareció calar de a poco en el ex-esposo de la difunta─. Derek la ha asesinado.

─¿Qué? ─Peter, por primera vez desde que ella recuperó la consciencia, se mostró inquieto─. ¿Cómo? Es decir… ─Buscaba palabras, pero tan sólo parecía dar vueltas sin sentido sobre el mismo asunto─. ¿Qué has visto? Si esto lo saben los demás, él…

─Demasiado tarde.

Tanto Peter como Lydia voltearon a mirar a la escuálida mujer ubicada en un sillón cercano a la cama donde la pelirroja yacía sentada junto al hermano de Talia. Meredith Walker con las ojeras propias de sus infinitas noches de insomnio desmedido y mente desequilibrada, volteó a mirarlos como si éstos no estuvieran allí, no del todo.

─Los Hale están en peligro ─Habló la de cabello enrulado─. He visto lo que Lydia presenció en sueños. Corrine fue tras tu hija y Derek le arrebató la vida.

Peter se tomó unos segundos en silencio intentando digerir la noticia que las dos mujeres que él protegía en el desolado depósito que los cobijaba, le habían brindado. Se llevó ambas manos a su cabellera y se la peinó hacia atrás. Lydia sabía de aquella reacción en el hombre, intentaba guardar la calma pero las ideas corrían más deprisa.

─Entonces, sucedió… ─Dijo Peter de un momento a otro─. Si fueron a por Malia, eso quiere decir que las demás familias vienen por nosotros también. ─Y como si acabara de recordar algo de suma importancia, volteó a mirar a Lydia y tomó de sus hombros casi con violencia─. ¿Has visto a Talia? ¿Sucedió algo con ella?

─¡Peter, tranquilízate! ─Respondió con la misma precipitación la pelirroja─. Sólo he visto a Corrine y a Derek. No sé nada de tu hermana.

Peter soltó a Lydia, enderezándose de la cama para caminar unos pasos, absorto en sus propios pensamientos, siendo observando por Lydia mientras que Meredith seguía inmersa en sus propias cavilaciones.

─Talia dijo que trataría de contener las cosas lo más que podía… Pero si han ido a por mi hija, entonces…

─Es cuestión de tiempo ─Respondió Lydia─. Necesitamos apresurarnos o ellos vendrán por nosotros.

─Necesito buscar a Malia ─Dijo Peter caminando hacia su propia cama, sacando por debajo de ésta, su valija─. Mantenerse en Beacon Hills ya no es seguro.

─Ningún lugar es seguro, Peter. ─Lydia intentó levantarse de la cama, pero sus piernas le fallaron, volviéndose a caer pero sobre su colchón improvisado.

Peter, al oír su quejido, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para dirigirse hacia ella y ayudarla a enderezarse. La pelirroja portaba un camisón largo y blanco, uno que encontró entre las prendas que hallaron en el depósito donde se ocultaban en esos momentos. Cuando uno huye, en lo último que piensa es en la comodidad, por ese motivo, Lydia terminó vistiendo lo que halló.

─¿Cómo te encuentras? ─Preguntó Peter casi en un susurro, temiendo levantar más la voz. Ella esbozó una sonrisa cansada cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los del hombre.

─No necesitas exagerar.

─Tus piernas ─Dijo levantando un poco la tela del vestido para observar las níveas piernas de Martin con notorios moretones y raspones─. ¿Aún no sanan?

─Pasará ─Dijo ella volviendo a ocultar las huellas de maltrato recibido por debajo del vestido. Peter dirigió su atención a ella─. Ahora, necesitamos mantenernos al margen, Pete. Si lo que dices es cierto y Talia no ha podido contener la furia de las familias, necesitamos ser más cuidadosos con nuestros movimientos.

Peter olvidó como se sentía volver a tener diecisiete años, ser un joven inexperto y fogoso que quería llevarse el mundo por delante. Creyó haber pasado ya por esa etapa de su vida, pero al verse en el reflejo de los ojos de la mujer que lo observaba con tanta madurez, como si los veinticinco años que llevaba Lydia superaran a los treinta y cinco que redondeaba Peter Hale.

Él dejó salir aire de sus pulmones, recapacitando en lo dicho por la mujer. La oyó sonreír con cierta dulzura que evocó la mirada del Hale hacia ella.

─¿Desde cuándo la neurótica Lydia Martin dice algo con sentido? Pensarás ─Dijo ella sin borrar su sonrisa que sólo lo instó a suspirar de vuelta.

─Necesito ponerme en contacto con Malia o Derek… Veré la forma de hacerlo lo más discreto posible.

─Ellos están bien. ─Nuevamente, la voz de Meredith volvió a ser foco de atención de la pareja que volteó a mirarla, cargados de curiosidad─. Ellos no están solos. ─Por primera vez, Meredith les dedicó una mirada un poco más alentadora─. Hay quienes los están protegiendo.

* * *

Stiles Stilinski había recibido varios golpes desde joven, aunque no fuese de los que les gustara buscarse problemas. Entre todos esos recuerdos, el punzante dolor de una bala penetrando tejidos se asemejaba mucho al instante en que vio cómo los ojos de su madre fueron quedándose sin vida, como si ésta se derramase de ellos y él no pudiese hacer nada por contenerla.

Por supuesto, el dolor físico terminaba por volverse una huella casi borrosa en la memoria que poseía el cuerpo, mientras que el dolor en el alma lo perseguía eternamente.

Cuando Stiles fue haciéndose de vuelta con la realidad, abriendo de a poco los ojos, recordó esa sensación de agobio y desolación punzante concentrada en su pecho cuando su madre había muerto. A medida que iba siendo consciente de la realidad que lo separaba de las memorias dolorosas de su niñez, fue capaz de comprender que el punzante dolor era producto de una bala que lo hirió con cierta profundidad.

Con intención de mirar hacia la zona lastimada, Stiles volteó el rostro hacia su hombro izquierdo, aunque en el proceso, ver a Derek Hale dormido en un sillón próximo a la cama donde residía su magullado cuerpo, pareció llamar más la atención en el oficial.

El hombre de prominentes y ceñudas cejas oscuras poseía un rostro calmo al encontrarse dormido y aquel detalle bastó para que Stiles lo contemplara un poco más de lo necesario, porque no supo con exactitud donde se encontraba lo llamativo en el hombre que dormía junto a él, si en su innegable atractivo o en el semblante solitario (incluso triste) que enseñaba, incluso estando dormido.

Stiles se reacomodó mejor en la cama, ignorando el punzante dolor en su hombro, concentrado más en Derek y en la duda que abarcó su mente al encontrarlo allí. Stiles recordó el colgante con las tres espirales que halló en el callejón y estimó que debía pertenecerle a Derek. No supo cuánto tiempo se tomó observándolo, pero sólo fue consciente de él, cuando la voz del hombre rompió el silencio.

─Deaton dijo que no debías moverte mucho aún.

Stiles pegó un respingo al oírlo hablar, encontrándose con los orbes verdes tan profundos como el bosque mismo, instando a sus mejillas a sonrojarse como cual niño atrapado a mitad de una travesura.

─Me siento mejor ─Mintió el oficial, apartando la mirada de Hale para concentrarse en el vendaje que llevaba sobre gran parte de su pecho y hombro izquierdo─. ¿Qué sucedió después de que perdí la consciencia?

Derek bajó un poco los ojos al suelo. Stiles tomó aquella acción como un intento de huida, solía asociarse con el arrepentimiento o el remordimiento y lo veía muy seguido en los sujetos puestos bajo interrogatorio tras algún crimen. Stiles había visto esa mirada en más de una ocasión y temió por oír la respuesta del de cabellos negros.

─Corrine… ─Derek no pudo terminar de hablar, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose impidió que continuara y la imagen de Malia y Kira Yukimura ingresando a la habitación fue suficiente como para que, tanto Stiles como Derek, se recompusieran en sus sitios─. ¿Cómo te sientes? ─Preguntó de inmediato a su prima. Ésta evocó una sonrisa pequeña, de esas que no sabes cómo interpretar.

─Mejor ─Respondió ella, repartiendo miradas entre los dos hombres─. Gracias a ustedes. Corrine ya no volverá a amenazarnos ─Fueron sus palabras y Stiles no necesitó componer más piezas dentro del rompecabezas para comprender por qué Derek y Malia lucían de ese modo.

Corrine había muerto.

Stiles miró a Derek y éste, al sentir su mirada, sólo pudo enderezarse del asiento que lo acogía con intenciones claras de marcharse de allí. Stiles intentó decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero necesitaba que Derek lo mirase y le explicara las cosas.

Mas éste, sólo le dirigió una mirada severa.

─Apenas puedas moverte mejor, vete. Ya has hecho suficiente, Stilinski.

Stiles tenía intenciones de responder a aquellas palabras, pero Derek ya se había marchado de la habitación. Malia y Kira sólo suspiraron cuando el sonido de la puerta irrumpió la poca calma que congregaba el sitio.

─¿Qué le sucede? ─Preguntó molesto.

─Sólo es Derek siendo Derek ─Respondió Kira encogida de hombros─. Por cierto, me llamo Kira Yukimura. ─La que, anteriormente, portaba la máscara de zorro le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo al oficial que respondió con una pequeña sonrisa─. Gracias por proteger a Malia.

─Yo no…

─Oh, no trates de quitarte crédito ─Dijo Malia con diversión─. Debo decir que al principio me caías pésimo, pero te luciste.

Stiles sonrió con mayor soltura, contagiándose de la gracia de las dos jóvenes que hablaban con suma energía alrededor suyo. Stiles pudo olvidarse por un momento del malestar de su hombro, de Derek y su extraña manera de querer comportarse y de los últimos acontecimientos que sacudieron su vida como si de una esfera de cristal fuese.

La puerta volvió a abrirse dando la bienvenida al moreno rostro del médico que Stiles conoció apenas unas horas atrás. Con su calma habitual, Deaton caminó hacia donde se hallaba el herido y despachó a las dos adolescentes para continuar con su trabajo.

─Debo darle las gracias, Oficial ─Dijo Deaton con una sonrisa sincera a medida que iba quitando las vendas con sumo cuidado─. Los Hale han sido como una familia para mí por muchos años. No soportaría perderlos.

─¿El agradecimiento involucra información? ─Preguntó Stiles con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el médico.

─Lamento decir que mi voto de confidencialidad con los Hale está por encima… Pero supongo que usted ya no es del todo ignorante de lo que sucedió horas atrás.

─El bajo mundo de la mafia causa estragos en mi pueblo. No puedo permitir que gente inocente sufra a consecuencia de un conflicto interno. ─Deaton suspiró con cierta rendición─. Puedo ayudarlos, yo…

─No soy muy partidario de la mayoría de los pensamientos de Derek, pero creo que ésta vez, tiene razón con respecto a su cercanía, Oficial Stilinski ─Deaton limpió la herida con cuidado y paciencia, sintiendo las muecas de dolor que el más joven lanzaba de vez en cuando─. Su deber es con su gente. Lo que suceda con la mafia, no le concierne.

─Corrine Tate estaba dispuesta a asesinar a toda la estación policial si los oficiales se entrometían. Si eso sucedía, ¿acaso yo no…?

─Como bien dice: "si se entrometían". ─Deaton cubrió nuevamente la herida de Stiles con vendajes nuevos─. La mafia será tan cruenta como uno pueda imaginarse, pero no se caracteriza por hacerse de enemigos que no le beneficien. Uno no querrá más testigos que perjudiquen el negocio, ¿o sí? Corrine tenía prohibido dañar o involucrar civiles comunes de ser posible, pues eso desmantelaría la farsa que la mafia ha tratado de mantener por tanto tiempo.

─Pero están en peligro. ─Insistió Stiles casi con ruego─. No puedo sólo marcharme y fingir que no corre por mi interés.

Deaton miró a Stiles y una sonrisa amable se formó en su rostro. La morena mano del médico acabó sobre el hombro sano del oficial en un gesto paternal que a Stilinski le sentó casi como el de su propio padre.

─Ahora comprendo la preocupación de Derek con respecto a usted, Oficial.

─¿Preocupación?

─Su función es intentar mantener el orden dentro de la ciudad. No es ningún tipo de deidad a la cual la gente acude para implorarle cosas. Usted no puede mantener el orden de las cosas siempre y por su bien como el de los suyos, le recomiendo marcharse cuanto antes y tratar de borrar los últimos acontecimientos de su mente.

Stiles esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

─Por lo visto, esa frase se la enseñó Derek Hale, Doctor.

Deaton no pudo resguardarse una risa pequeña mientras se alejaba de su paciente para recoger sus elementos de curación.

─Derek Hale podrá parecer muchas cosas, Oficial, pero créame que es el que más se preocupa por todos ─La mirada oscura del hombre viajó al oficial─. Incluso por usted. ¿Acaso cree que una persona que no se preocupa por otros, pasaría la noche sentado junto a un enfermo que no le corresponde? ─Las mejillas del oficial se tiñeron ligeramente de carmín tras oírle decir esas palabras, apartando la mirada del de bata de inmediato─. Le diré a Kira que le traiga un poco de ropa. Alístese que le acercaré hasta una parada de taxi. Debemos ser lo más precavidos por el momento. No queremos más inocentes involucrados.

Oírle mencionar aquello al médico consiguió que Stiles recapacitara un poco más sobre el peligro que tenía delante. Derek tenía razón, no debía involucrarse más, no sólo por su bienestar, sino por el de las personas que lo rodeaban. Pensar en ello, volcó al recuerdo de su padre, de los demás oficiales de la policía, de Scott… Y Lydia.

Algo en su cabeza hizo click al recordar a la pelirroja desaparecida semanas atrás y por más que intentara desvincularla del asunto, sentía que ella podría llegar a estar involucrada con todo el asunto de la Mafia.

─Deaton.

El médico detuvo sus pasos bajo el umbral de la puerta apenas oyó la voz de Stiles, volviéndose a mirarlo.

─¿Conoce a Lydia Martin?

Deaton mantuvo su silencio prolongándolo a unos segundos en el que, quizá, pensaba en una respuesta a esa pregunta. Finalmente, decidió suspirar y negar con la cabeza en un claro intento por mantener la compostura ante algo así.

─Oficial, se lo ruego. No conseguirá nada involucrándose más. ─No esperó a que Stiles pudiese protestar, sencillamente se marchó dejando algo claro para Stilinski.

Sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Lydia estaba implicada con la mafia.

* * *

Derek observaba en silencio desde la oscuridad del cuarto de Deaton cómo éste acompañaba a Stiles Stilinski fuera de su morada. Parecían hablar de algo y a juzgar por el semblante molesto de Stiles, Derek pudo intuir que el oficial deseaba inmiscuirse más en el asunto. Suspiró cuando vio un taxi arribando hacia su ubicación y cierto alivio llenó el pecho de Derek Hale al ver cómo el oficial Stilinski subía al vehículo amarillo.

─Luces preocupado.

Derek se volteó a sus espaldas, encontrando a Braeden en el umbral de la puerta. El de orbes verdes sonrió ligeramente al verla, contemplando con cierta culpa el vendaje que cubría su abdomen y parte de su brazo derecho, resultado del enfrentamiento contra _La Loba_. Ella supo lo que Derek observaba, por lo que se adentró a la habitación con cuidado.

─Sabes que te cobraré, ¿no? ─Preguntó ella, oyéndolo sonreír.

─No esperaba menos de ti ─Respondió. Derek se volvió hacia la cama que contaba el cuarto y en donde reposaba aún Cora Hale, inconsciente─. Siento que todo se está saliendo de control.

─Lo está. ─Él se encogió de hombros─. Pero no es por culpa tuya, lo sabes. Corrine sólo trataba de provocarte.

─Lo sé. ─Braeden observó fugazmente cómo los puños de Hale se ceñían con fuerza, conteniendo la impotencia calando fuerte en él─. Necesito marcharme. ─Dirigió los ojos a Braeden─. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

─¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? ─Preguntó ella con cierta diversión que no llegó a los ojos de Derek─. Sabes que no estás solo.

Derek posó su mano sobre el hombro sano de la morena y salió del cuarto con intenciones de bajar hacia donde Deaton se hallaba.

Alan Deaton ha sido por mucho tiempo el médico de cabecera de la familia Hale desde que Derek tenía uso de memoria. Ante cada suceso de importancia, Deaton se había encargado de estar presente, velando por el bienestar de los Hale con devoción casi santa.

Derek no mentía al pensar que encontraba una figura paterna en el moreno, pues en momentos que se sentía perdido, Deaton parecía tener siempre una solución.

Llegó hasta la cocina en donde halló al médico preparándose una taza de café, volteándose a mirarlo al oírlo llegar.

─¿Descafeinado? ─Preguntó el moreno con su habitual buen humor.

Derek rechazó la oferta con un gesto de mano, congregándose a la mesada tipo isla que poseía la cocina del hombre, apoyó sus manos sobre la fina piedra que revestía el mueble y sólo cuando los ojos oscuros de Deaton dieron con la preocupación de Hale, su sonrisa se apaciguó un poco más.

─¿Qué planeas hacer?

─Irme ─Dijo con cierta pena en su voz. Deaton no lo culpaba, con tantos acontecimientos desencadenados en cuestión de horas─. Mi madre fue capturada y aún no sé por quién. Peter se esfumó del mapa y Corrine está muerta.

─Sabes lo que sucede cuando uno se separa de la familia, Derek ─Recordó el médico─, no duramos mucho sin ella.

─Apenas den con el cuerpo de Corrine, sabes que vendrán por mí. No puedo quedarme y que todos apeligren por mi culpa. ─El de ojos verdes carraspeó molesto─. Maldita sea… No quería matarla, Deaton… Nos hubiese servido para quitar de ella algún tipo de información, pero cuando disparó contra Stilinski, yo…

─Derek, escúchame ─Pidió el moreno apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del más joven─. Corrine no nos hubiese servido de nada, créeme. ─La confusión en el rostro de Hale logró que el mayor se encogiera de hombros con levedad─. Mi hermana me acaba de comunicar el trato que tenía Corrine con _Las Calaveras._ Sabes que ellos la odiaban más que a nosotros, pero a pesar de eso, trabajaban juntos. Quise saber por qué, así que pedí a Marin que investigara un poco sobre eso.

─¿Algo relevante?

─Más que eso ─Respondió el médico─. Corrine hizo un trato con _Las Calaveras_ pues ellos iban a matarla. Ellos querían a Malia, no Corrine.

─¿Por qué?

─Para atraer a Peter.

─¿Peter? ¿Por qué? ─Tal información sólo parecía carecer de sentido a medida que intentaba entrelazar los puntos.

─Por las Banshees. ─La voz de Malia resonó en la cocina, ganándose la atención, tanto de Deaton como de Derek─. Bueno, eso fue lo que Corrine mencionó en el auto, cuando me sacó de la comisaría. Dijo que a Peter le _habían_ _dejado de interesar los negocios_. A todo esto, ¿quiénes son las Banshees?

Derek miró a Deaton, aguardando por alguna respuesta y éste, a juzgar por el semblante que portaba, sabía más que sólo eso. Se reacomodó mejor en su sitio, quizá pensando en que no tenía de otra más que hablar.

─Es un grupo minoritario y casi extinto dentro de la Mafia Europea, conformado por mujeres ─Respondió Deaton─. Antiguamente, eran acompañantes de los grandes líderes de las familias pues guardaban secretos, información que sólo ellas podían poseer.

─¿Por qué? ─Preguntó Malia.

─Había un mito que solía recorrer entre las poderosas familias que vinculaban a las Banshees con cierto don de _visión_. Adivinas, brujas, llámenlas como quieran, el punto es que los líderes de las familias creían en eso y se acostumbró mucho poseer una Banshee por familia, sirviendo como oráculo para planear los movimientos de cada grupo.

─¿Ese mito es cierto? ─Preguntó Derek con su ceño fruncido─. ¿Por qué Peter está vinculado con ellas?

─Desconozco que el mito sea o no cierto; en un principio creía que se trataban de supersticiones antiguas, pues de a poco, las Banshees iban desapareciendo. Quizá Peter buscaba algo de ellas.

─¿Por desaparecer te refieres a…? ─Deaton asintió a la pregunta de Malia.

─Si eliminabas a la Banshee de una familia enemiga, era como dejarlos ciegos; ellos ya no podían predecir los movimientos de los demás grupos. ─Deaton bajó la vista al café negro que tenía frente a él─. Hace décadas atrás, hubo una masacre de los que pocos hablan. Asesinaban mujeres que eran catalogadas como Banshees, evitando que cualquier otra familia pudiese apoderarse de ellas.

Derek bajó la vista a sus manos apoyadas sobre la mesada recordando memorias juveniles y una pesadilla que solía hacerlo despertar sudado por las noches.

─Lydia Martin ─Derek levantó la vista hacia Deaton─, es una Banshee también.

─¿Quién es ella? ─Preguntó Malia.

─La mujer que Stiles Stilinski está buscando ─Respondió Deaton sin dejar de mirar a Derek─. Si lo que suponemos sobre Peter es cierto, entonces él está huyendo con Lydia.

Derek se retiró a toda prisa de la cocina con intenciones de salir de allí, pero Malia lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo.

─¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Qué planeas, Derek?

─Si Corrine buscaba atraer a Peter, eso quiere decir que el blanco real no somos nosotros. ─Derek levantó la vista al oír el sonido de un arma cargándose, viendo a Braeden lista para salir detrás de él─. Debo encontrar a Peter. Si las familias lo buscan a él, tendremos una posibilidad de encontrar a mi madre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Teen Wolf ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Summary:** Stiles Stilinski sólo quería resolver un caso particular, pero sin darse cuenta, la aparición de un extraño siendo perseguido por dos desconocidos, desencadenarán un giro inesperado a su tranquila vida como oficial de policía. ¿Quién diría que el hijo del sheriff de Beacon Hills terminaría ayudando al hijo de una de las familias más peligrosas dentro de la mafia rumana?

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6:**

 _ **«Un objetivo en común»**_

 **.**

El taxi había dejado a Stiles frente a la pequeña casa de departamentos que había en Beacon Hills y donde sólo las luces públicas junto con el rojizo manto de un amanecer aún en proceso. Debió suponer que serían alrededor de las cinco y media de la mañana; en el hipotético caso que hubiese ido a la fiesta de ex-alumnos del Instituto, calculaba que su llegada hubiese sido en el mismo horario.

Stilinski avanzó lo suficiente por el sendero hacia la entrada cuando vislumbró una moto oscura aparcada en el estacionamiento de que correspondía al departamento. Su ceño se frunció al reconocerla y no necesitó llegar a su piso para identificar a su mejor amigo sentado a puertas de su casa, completamente dormido.

Claro que Scott McCall _no_ estaba solo.

Stiles enarcó una ceja al ver a Scott junto a Isaac Lahey, ambos recostados, cabeza con cabeza, profundamente dormidos en una clara escena de que Scott se había vuelto a _amistar_ con su ex. Stilinski se aclaró la garganta con intenciones de hacerse oír pero parecía una tarea difícil.

─Maldita sea… ─Murmuró por lo bajo, así que sólo se limitó a abrir la puerta de su departamento con fuerza, siendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a la pareja adormilada en su pasillo.

─¡Stiles! ─Dijo McCall al reconocerlo y enderezarse a toda prisa. Stiles trató de no sonreír, pues esa escena se le parecía tan propia de un padre descubriendo a su hijo en medio de una redada─. ¿Por qué llegas a estas horas? Te hemos estado esperando toda la noche.

─¿Hemos? ─Preguntó sin dejar de mirar a un muy somnoliento Isaac enderezándose tras Scott─. Me alegro que no me hayas esperado solo. Ya sabes, la inseguridad de éstos días…

Ante el entendimiento de aquellas palabras, Scott e Isaac compartieron una mirada que involucró un fugaz sonrojo en sus mejillas, apartando la mirada del otro, concentrándose en Stiles que sólo tenía claro una cosa y era entrar a su casa.

─¿Qué sucedió contigo? ─Siguió hablando Scott, siguiéndolo al interior de su morada─. Te he estado llamando incontables veces.

─Te dije que surgió un suceso de último momento en la comisaría ─Respondió Stiles sin mirarlo, después de todo, Scott sabía cuándo mentía─. ¿Desayuno? Me muero de hambre.

─Yo sí ─Respondió Isaac ganándose una mirada por parte de ambos jóvenes.

─Stiles… ─Scott seguía insistiendo ante su mutismo, mientras que el oficial de policía sólo parecía concentrado más en buscar café en la alacena y un poco de azúcar─. Hey, dime la verdad.

Stiles volteó a mirarlo, encontrando genuina preocupación en los ojos de su mejor amigo. Stilinski dirigió, seguidamente, su mirada a Isaac que se mantenía sentado en el sofá de la sala, lucía cansado así que tenía la certeza de que no los escucharía. Stiles volvió a mirar a Scott y estuvo tentado a hablarle sobre todo, contarle sobre los Hale y la desaparición de Lydia Martin, la muerte de Corrine y su herida oculta bajo gasas y la camisa que Deaton le había prestado para aparentar un mejor aspecto del que portaba tras el tiroteo contra la Loba.

Pero antes de que las primeras vocales pudiesen ser pronunciadas por Stiles Stilinski, las palabras del médico seguían rondando la cabeza del oficial, cual feroces depredadores rondando su consciencia.

 _«Por su bien como el de los suyos, le recomiendo marcharse cuanto antes y tratar de borrar los últimos acontecimientos de su mente.»_

Comentárselo a Scott sería involucrarlo en algo que ni él mismo estaba seguro de lo que era. Sólo podía apreciar la punta del iceberg, ignorando la profundidad del mismo y eso le aterraba; no por lo que pueda sucederle, sino a toda persona que le importase.

Odiaba mentirle a su mejor amigo, pero vivir lo de Corrine Tate le había dejado algo claro: Él no quería involucrar personas inocentes.

─Recibí información sobre el posible paradero de Lydia Martin, ¿recuerdas la chica de nuestro instituto? ─Dijo con toda seriedad y a juzgar por la expresión en Scott, cargado de sorpresa, supuso que le había creído. Era una verdad a medias, después de todo, Stiles sólo podía caminar sobre posibles pistas.

─Lydia… ─Procesó Scott, quizá buscando en su mente el rostro de la mujer que le hablaba Stilinski. No fueron allegados a Martin, ni a su círculo de amistades, pero Stiles la recordaba siempre rodeada del grupo de personas autodenominados "populares". Scott McCall y Stiles Stilinski nunca pertenecieron a tal grupo; apenas eran calientabancas dentro del equipo de Lacrosse, teniendo al asmático McCall y al _dos pies izquierdos_ de Stilinski, no podían pretender demasiado─. La novia de Jackson Whittemore.

Stiles, que parecía absorto en los recuerdos de su adolescencia, levantó la mirada a su amigo como si acabara de encontrar algo nuevo en su rostro, totalmente tomado por lo que acababa de oír. No dejó que Scott dijera nada más, sólo se concentró en ir hasta el escritorio que tenía junto al sofá en donde Isaac trataba de recomponer su sueño. Movió unos papeles, sacó algunas carpetas bajo la atenta mirada de Scott y entonces, cuando éste se acercó hasta el oficial, fue consciente de todo.

─Me concentré en buscar allegados actuales de Lydia, olvidándome de otros factores que podrían esclarecer el caso ─Dijo para sí mismo, concentrándose en ordenar sus papeles en orden cronológico, incluyendo la última vez que la había visto, bajo la atenta mirada de Scott.

─¿Crees que Jackson pueda saber dónde está Lydia?

─No, pero es posible que lo busquen a él ─Dijo Stiles en un susurro que Scott no fue capaz de oír─. ¿Recuerdas algo más de ellos?

─Pues…

─Jackson y Lydia terminaron un año antes de acabar la preparatoria ─Comentó Isaac como si fuese lo menos trascendental del mundo─. Pero todos los veían juntos de igual manera, aunque ya no eran novios. Precisamente, me encontré con él en la fiesta.

Por primera vez, en lo que iba la velada junto a Isaac, Stiles había agradecido la presencia del mismo. Se recompuso, mirándolo con interés.

─¿Pudiste hablar con él? ─Preguntó con presura el oficial.

─Sí, de hecho, mencionó algo sobre que quería inaugurar su nueva casa de verano ─Siguió hablando Isaac.

─¿Dijo dónde se hallaba?

─A las afueras de Beacon Hills, cerca del Lago. ¿Por qué es tan importante esto?

Stiles volvió a mirar las hojas que tenía junto a él, sus ojos partían de un punto para redireccionarse a otro y a otro, intentando unir cabos que sólo parecían hacerse más y más lejanos. Tomó un bolígrafo de entre su lapicera y fue escribiendo sobre el dorso de la carpeta que correspondía Lydia la dirección citada por Isaac y se apresuró a juntar todas sus cosas.

─Debo irme a la estación. Necesito agilizar algunas cosas, pero quédense aquí y tomen algo ─Dijo Stiles camino a la salida. Sus pasos se detuvieron a mitad de camino recordándose de algo que parecía ser un misterio para la pareja. Retornó sus pies hacia su habitación con un objetivo claro.

Abrió el primer cajón de su mesa de noche donde todas sus pertenencias yacían en un caos innombrable, mas para el oficial Stilinski, solamente una pieza era imprescindible dentro de aquel orden incomprendido. Sonrió al vislumbrar el colgante con las tres espirales unidos, lo tomó con presura y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

Cuando salió de su habitación, lanzó unas últimas directivas a la pareja que tenía en casa para, finalmente, retirándose de allí rumbo a la estación de policía. Por más que su padre le recriminase su presencia fuera de horarios, Stiles condujo con el amanecer a sus espaldas, pensando en toda esa red de acontecimientos ligados a Lydia Martin.

* * *

Los orbes verdes de Derek Hale seguían el ritmo de los vehículos que cruzaban frente a él, siendo ésta su única entretención desde que el trayecto sobre la motocicleta de su amiga Braeden los dejó estacionados en una gasolinera cerca de los límites de Beacon Hills. En su memoria, había olvidado la última vez que abandonó el pequeño pueblo estadounidense, rememorando con mayor nitidez su llegada a éste.

Tenía quince años cuando sus pies tocaron suelo americano. Quince años cuando la vida de su familia abandonó su hogar en Bucarest y tuvo que iniciar en Beacon Hills sin que él supiese realmente el por qué.

─Sé que puede llegar a ser tedioso, Derek… ─Fueron las palabras de su madre la primera noche durmiendo en la casa que, durante los últimos quince años, se acostumbró a llamarlo hogar─, pero prometo que todo será para mejor.

Esa noche, Derek sonrió a su madre sólo para hacerla sentir menos responsable de aquel cambio brusco en su vida; porque Derek quería sólo lo mejor para su madre y si eso implicaba mentir, lo haría.

El ligero peso de una bolsa de plástico cayendo sobre su regazo, logró disipar sus memorias de juventud para traerlo de regreso a la realidad en la que Braeden lo miraba con una ceja enarcada, quizá preguntándose por qué su amigo llevaba un rostro cargado de circunstancia o nostalgia o quizá una mezcla de ambos.

─¿Todo bien?

─De maravilla ─Respondió Derek, bajando la vista a la bolsa que Braeden le había aventado─. ¿Qué es esto?

─Unos sándwiches y cigarrillos para el camino. ─Respondió, sentándose sobre la motocicleta que Derek se encargaba de vigilar─. No has comido nada y el trayecto aún resulta incierto. Mejor tener algo de reserva para lo que podría acontecer.

─No estoy acostumbrado a tu preocupación.

─Y yo no estoy acostumbrada a tu meditabunda faceta ─Comentó ella con una sonrisa ladina que fue correspondida por el hijo de Talia Hale.

─¿Has podido averiguar algo? ─Inquirió el hombre mientras abría la envoltura del sándwich de jamón y queso.

─Tengo un conocido por aquí que me debía favores. ─Inició ella llevándose a la boca un cigarrillo, brindándole fuego con su encendedor─. Tiene unos cuantos contactos que ven y oyen muchas cosas… Peter estuvo aquí ─Dijo, exhalando el humo de su interior─, pero no parecía estar con la pelirroja que describió Deaton.

─¿Estás segura? ─Preguntó nuevamente Derek─. Stilinski sospecha que él tiene a Lydia.

─Yo también lo creo ─Otorgó la morena, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, apreciando su rostro de circunstancia─. Me ha dicho que compró algunas cosas de primeros auxilios, ya sabes, gasas, alcohol rectificado, agua oxigenada… Según me ha dicho, lucía preocupado, mirando a todas partes, paranoico. Tomó la ruta que sale de Beacon Hills en un vehículo negro.

─¿Algo más?

─A mi contacto pareció ver que había alguien en el vehículo. ─Braeden sonrió ligeramente─. Una mujer lo acompañaba.

─Podría ser Lydia Martin, ¿eh? ─Derek le dio un bocado a su sándwich, meditando todo cuanto podía.

Braeden dio otra calada a su cigarrillo. Al parecer, ambos tenían sus propias preocupaciones metidas entre ceja y ceja. El silencio se instauró un momento más hasta que la morena lo quebró con su voz.

─¿Confías en él? ─Derek, ante la duda generada por su pregunta, la miró confuso─. Stilinski.

─No parece ser peligroso, si esa es tu pregunta. ─Responde─. No luce como amenaza.

─No. Muy blando para llegar a serlo. ─Derek asintió a las palabras de Braeden─. ¿Sabes algo más sobre él?

─Sólo sé que no lo quiero cerca.

Braeden sonrió a su afirmación, ganándose la mirada del de ojos verdes.

─¿Qué sucede?

─No te había visto preocupado por otra persona que no fuese parte de tu familia, sólo eso.

Derek soltó una risa sarcástica, brindándole otra mordida a su sándwich.

─No es preocupación ─Respondió─. No quiero a la policía metida, sólo eso.

─Como digas. ─Derek rodó los ojos─. Otro detalle… Tengo un nombre que podría interesarnos. Un posible interesado en Peter. ─Ella dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, sacándose un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta─. Ten. Es el nombre de nuestro primer escalón para llegar a tu tío.

─¿Valak? ─Braeden asintió─. ¿El médico?

─Que no te engañe su título. Valak es uno de los principales monitores dentro del mercado negro en cuanto a trata de personas, experimentación, trasplantes ilegales… ─Derek parecía absorto en el papel que tenía entre sus dedos con el nombre de un conocido de su madre. Creía conocer a fondo las cosas, pero sólo se dio cuenta que tenía toda una escalera que llevaba a un infierno sin precedentes─. Valak estuvo involucrado en la _caza de Brujas_ , fue uno de los más interesados. Te podrás imaginar el por qué.

Derek sólo pudo hacerse a una idea, una que revolvía su estómago al pensar en lo que Valak, el tan instruido y jovial médico que creyó conocer, podría llegar a hacer con mujeres "especiales".

─¿Crees que Valak sepa el paradero de Peter?

─No. Creo que Valak está buscando a Lydia. ─Respondió Braeden con seriedad─. Si Peter ha huido con Martin tiene un buen motivo para hacerlo. El mismo que vincula a Valak con toda ésta cacería.

Braeden apagó el cigarrillo que hace un momento circulaba entre sus dedos a sus labios, montándose a horcajadas sobre la motocicleta. Derek dirigió sus pies hasta el basurero, procesando toda la información que tenía delante.

─¿Cómo hallamos a Valak? ─Preguntó Derek─. No tenemos idea de dónde pueda estar o cómo llegar hasta él.

─Esa es la parte que no te gustará. ─Respondió Braeden encendiendo su móvil─. ¿Hace cuánto no hablas con tu padre, Der?

Los ojos verdes de Derek mostraron clara sorpresa, una sorpresa que pasó a confusión y finalmente a enojo. El ceño fruncido en Hale causó gracia en su amiga que sólo podía hacer sonar el motor de su moto.

─¿Por qué demonios tenemos que recurrir a él? ─Preguntó sin ocultar su descontento con la morena.

─Porque, te guste o no, tu padre es uno de los allegados de Valak. ─Fue su respuesta─. Así que sé un buen hijo pródigo y vayamos donde tu padre.

Derek dudó en montarse a la motocicleta más sabía que había mucho más en juego que un momento incómodo retomando relación con su padre a quien, hacía tantos años, que había dejado de lado. Quince años, pensó.

Quince años es bastante tiempo.

* * *

Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos café no parecían enlentecer los movimientos de sus manos, diestras a la hora de colocar clavillos sobre fotografías estratégicamente ubicadas y cruzar hilos rojos sobre los cabezales de éstos, señalizando el trayecto de sus suposiciones y la relación entre ellas. Stiles Stilinski no era un hueso fácil de roer cuando tenía su mente trabajando al cien por ciento, después de todo, _bastante dedicado_ era alguna de las características que titulaban al hijo del Sherif.

Cuando su padre llegó a la estación tras sus horas de descanso, no se sorprendió de ver a su hijo revolviendo papeles en su oficina, pues sabía sobre el carácter del mismo cuando tenía un caso complicado entre manos.

Tocó la puerta de la oficina de Stiles, llamando la atención de éste, quien sonrió a su padre.

─¿Café? ─Preguntó, ingresando a la oficina de su hijo con dos tazas de café negro, uno descafeinado, claramente para Stiles─. ¿Has madrugado a pesar de la fiesta de anoche?

Stiles trató de no atragantarse cuando oyó la pregunta de su padre, recordando que, en lugar de ir a la dichosa fiesta del instituto, se divirtió en un tiroteo en el que Corrine Tate acabó muriendo.

─No me quedé mucho tiempo ─Mintió─. Me sentía cansado así que regresé a casa.

─Me parece bien. ─Respondió su padre─. ¿Sigues con el caso Martin?

─Así es. ─Stiles se giró a mirar nuevamente su panel─. Ayer me encontré con algunos conocidos de ella y pude captar algunos datos más.

─¿No que habías ido a divertirte, hijo? ─Preguntó su padre con gracia─. No cabe duda, eres peor que yo.

Stiles rio por el comentario, sentándose en su asiento frente a su padre quien lucía entretenido con las referencias que iba uniendo. Stiles era bastante comprometido con su trabajo, eso no lo negaba nadie, así que mentir porque su padre no se preocupara más por él, ignorando el hecho de la herida que llevaba en su hombro, era un precio justo.

─Bien, no te entretengo más ─Dijo John con una sonrisa─. Si necesitas algo más…

─No se preocupe, Sheriff ─Respondió su hijo y el mayor se marchó con una sonrisa que lo contagió.

Stiles volvió a mirar el panel lleno de datos, rostros, nombres, lugares y fechas, con sus teorías plasmadas con símbolos que sólo él entendía para no involucrar nombres de carácter confidencial como lo era Derek Hale y allegados.

Pensar en lo acontecido la noche anterior volvía a despertar su interés sobre el de ojos verdes, cuyo dije tenía en su poder. Se preguntó si Derek era consciente de la ausencia del objeto, después de todo, Malia estaba en la escena del callejón, quizá buscándolo o quizá sólo huyendo, pero de algo estaba seguro: ella lo había visto recoger el dije, ella sabía que él lo poseía.

¿Por qué no se lo dijo a Derek?

─Toc, toc… ─Una voz ingresando a su oficina con una falsa simpatía cambió la expresión de Stiles de buen humor a uno pésimo─. ¿Llego en mal momento?

─Theo Raeken ─Nombró Stiles con desagrado tatuado en su voz.

─¿Por qué tanto cariño, eh? ─Preguntó con ironía, consiguiendo que el hijo del Sheriff acentuara su ceño fruncido─. ¿Estás ocupado?

─Para ti, sí.

─Ouch… ─Theo hizo un gesto de falso dolor al llevarse una mano al pecho, recibiendo como respuesta un revoleo de ojos por parte de Stilinski─. ¿Por qué siento que no te agrado?

─Oh, ¿quizá sea porque no me agradas? ─Ironizó Stiles.

─¿Sigues molesto por lo de la academia policial? ─Preguntó Theo sin borrar su sonrisa triunfal─. No puedes probar los fraudes que dices que he cometido.

─Eso es porque, muy a mí pesar, eres de los que hacen bien las cosas ─Respondió Stiles tajante─. No me agradas, Raeken. Podrás estar dentro del plantel policial, pero no te considero alguien imprescindible. ─Stiles se levantó de su asiento, caminando hacia la salida con intenciones de invitarlo a salir de su oficina.

─¿Ah, no? ─Preguntó─. ¿Y qué tal si te dijera que tengo algo que te podría interesar? ─Stiles enarcó una ceja sin intenciones de ceder─. Tienes el caso de Lydia Martin, ¿no?

─Eso no es noticia.

─Pues la posible localización de Lydia podría serlo. ─Stiles frunció el ceño a medida que Theo sonreía, confiado─. Tengo mis fuentes, ya sabes, crecí en las calles, Stilinski… Sé más de lo que podrías imaginar.

─¿Y pretendes decírmelo? ─Theo no borró su sonrisa─. ¿Por qué?

─Pregunta incorrecta. "¿Por cuánto?" es lo que debes preguntar.

Stiles abrió la puerta de su oficina e hizo un gesto claro al otro oficial para que se marchara. El hijo del sheriff conocía de sobremanera el tipo de persona que Theo Raeken era: mañoso, embustero, desleal. Si buscaba hacer un trueque, Stiles estaba seguro que no deseaba hacerlo con él. Mucho menos con información confidencial.

─Pensé que eras más inteligente, Stilinski ─Dijo Theo caminando hacia la salida─. Quizá por eso _La Loba_ terminó hiriéndote.

Stiles abrió los ojos cuales plato, consiguiendo que la sonrisa en el otro oficial se ensanchara lo suficiente para saber que había mordido el anzuelo.

─Tu padre podrá ignorar detalles que a su edad se le escapa, pero puedo oler la sangre por debajo del aromatizante con que llenaste tu oficina o los pañuelos de sangre que pretendías ocultar en el basurero. ─Stiles cerró la puerta de su oficina con claro enfado─. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo se encuentra Corrine?

Un sudor frío recorrió la sien de Stilinski ante la mención de la mujer, recobrando escenas de la noche anterior en la cual oyó los últimos disparos que acabaron con la vida de la madre de Malia Hale. No se molestó en ocultar la frustración que embargaba su ser, sólo pudo dirigirse hasta su asiento y sentarse para recobrar el aliento de a poco.

─¿Cómo lo…?

─Tengo mis contactos, Stilinski ─Respondió Theo con su tranquilidad característica─. Sé cómo terminó el enfrentamiento, incluso sé que la escena fue borrada como si nada hubiese sucedido.

─¿Qué?

─Eliminaron el cuerpo y se deshicieron de los vehículos baleados. ¿Cómo? Pues, la mafia hace bien su trabajo de mantenerse por lo bajo. ─Theo no ocultaba la gracia que le confería la mandíbula tensa en Stiles─. ¿Por qué crees que nadie sabe nada sobre los Tate? ¿Y los Hale? La mafia tiene capas y capas de protección, es como una cebolla cuyo centro está resguardado perfectamente.

─¿Qué sabes sobre Lydia Martin? ─Preguntó Stiles, intentando quitarse el sabor amargo que Theo dejó en él.

─Sé que un tal Peter Hale la tiene cautiva y andan prófugos. La atención de muchas familias está sobre ella, pero las intenciones de Peter aún no son claras. ─Theo sacó un papel del interior del bolsillo de sus pantalones, lo desdobló y se lo pasó a Stiles─. Sé quién tiene respuestas.

─¿Quién es Valak? ─Preguntó Stiles, releyendo el nombre en el papel.

─Si buscas a Lydia, buscas a Valak. ─Theo sonrió─. Y casualmente, no eres el único interesado en él. Tengo un asunto pendiente con ese hombre y necesito llegar a él tanto como tú. ¿Qué dices?

Stiles tragó un momento, cuestionándose sobre sus propias decisiones. Suspiró.

─¿Qué quieres a cambio?

─Un sencillo favor ─Respondió─. Mataremos a dos pájaros de un tiro.


End file.
